


Finding You Again

by Choices_Accepted



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk has Genocide past with Pacifist Ending, Gen, Last one - Angst, M/M, Not too slow, Okay no more spoilers about the story, Reader has surprising parentage, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choices_Accepted/pseuds/Choices_Accepted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please open your eyes! Please, please don’t die. I don’t know what I’ll do without you! Human please wake up!”<br/>*<br/>(In which Papyrus gains a friend who becomes his one and only. His hearts desire is to see them happy but the result of past timelines come into play and now he struggles to understand what's going on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have been churning this idea in my head for a while now. Please let me know if any characterization is a little too out there.

You had barely started opening the door to enter your house when the shout came.

“Sans! Why am I going to Undyne’s again? We already had our cooking lesson for the day!”

There was a mumbled voice response.

“Alright fine but you owe me for this!”

There was a slam of the door and footsteps. Curiosity being one of your weakest traits you turned and saw a tall skeleton wearing some type of armor walking down the driveway of the house across the street. Though you were aware monsters had moved into the neighborhood, there had rarely been any time in your schedule to introduce yourself and get the awkward ‘hey you’re a monster’ shock out of the way. You couldn’t help but stare as they pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.

Seeing that the drama was mostly over with, you opened your door wider and started shuffling in with your things. 

“Undyne! It’s me, The Great Papyrus! Have you returned from your trip with Alphys? Just barely leaving? Nothing is wrong I just wanted to wish you a safe trip and to bring me a super awesome souvenir!”

Kicking a box into the house you heard the skeleton sigh as he hung up the phone. It was obvious the poor guy didn’t have anywhere else to go and was kicked out of the house for whatever reason. With a glance back you saw him sit down at the curb and sigh again. Hearing that heart wrenching sound you made a quick decision.

Stuffing the rest of your things to the side of the door you walk to the edge of your own driveway and call out to him.

“Hey!”

The skeleton looks up and sees you waving at him.

“Sorry to overhear but it seems like you don’t have a place to stay for a few hours? I have a few things that could use some assistance if you would like to help,” You say, hoping you didn’t sound like a creepy weirdo or anything.

“A human in need? I, The Great Papyrus, will indeed help you!” He stood up and began walking towards you with a smile on his face.

Seeing that smile you knew you had done the right thing. Turning around you headed back to your house knowing The Great Papyrus was following you. At your front door, you hand him a few of the boxes you still haven’t gotten into the house yet and while he enters the house, you grab the last one and shut the door closed with your foot.

“You have a very nice home human!” The Great Papyrus said, his voice booming.

“Thanks, let’s put this away and I’ll give you a tour.” You make a left and head down a short hall and into your workroom. Just enough sunlight filtered through the large bay windows you installed some weeks ago. The room was still a pile of boxes and bags since you had yet to finish unpacking it during the renovation.

“Here we go. Let’s place these things here.” Setting the boxes and bags down in a clear area you waited for him to place his burden down as well.

“What is this area for human?” The Great Papyrus asks, looking around in wonder.

“Oh this is my office slash work area. Not doing too bad in business and I get to do what I love. I’ll show you my current works after the tour.”

You lead the skeleton out of the room and begin walking around and showing off your house.

“I actually just finished updating the place a few weeks ago, it was a smaller one story but I expanded out into the backyard and shrunk my garage a lot since I really only use it for laundry and when I buy too much material and couldn’t store it in my work room. The kitchen is also a bit of a luxury since I love to cook.” You say stepping into the room and smiling at the marble countertops and updated black cherry cabinets.

“Wowie! This kitchen is amazing! You must make very delicious spaghetti in here!” 

You blush at the compliment.

“Not yet. I’ve been so busy catching up on work and moving things around that today will be my first time cooking in here. Oh hey! Would you like to stay for dinner? I mean… that is… if you want,” you feel your face getting warmer.

You see The Great Papyrus’ eye sockets get wider.

“Human I would really enjoy that! Does this mean we are friends?”

“Yea that would be great…uh The Great Papyrus. That’s your name right?” Then you realize you had not introduced yourself either and do so.

“While I am extremely great my name is just Papyrus! I just ensure that everyone is aware of how great I am!” He then posed with a fist on his chest the other hand fisted on his hip, a large smile on his face.

You chuckle at his enthusiasm and swallow a tiny bit of embarrassment as you were corrected on his name, then shrug it off. Leaving the kitchen you stepped back into the living room which was very open and had another set of windows to your left that lead into the backyard.

“My room and the guest bedroom are over here and that’s about it. Not much to see but I call it home.”

“Your home is very beautiful human!” You couldn’t help but smile as he continued to call you that instead of your name.

“Thanks. Well I do still need your help, I had to dis-assemble my work desk and my regular desk for the renovations so your help putting them back together would be great. After that we should have enough energy for dinner.”

Glancing at Papyrus, he looked motivated in helping you.

“Then I shall assist you in this endeavor! Would you happen to be making spaghetti for dinner? I can give great tips in cooking as I have been making my amazing spaghetti for my brother and friends for several years now!”

“I think I have the ingredients for it. Sounds like a plan Papyrus. Come on lets go back to my workroom.” You agreed with a laugh and walked back down the hall.

***-----------------------------------------------***

Well.

Um…

Looking back, you probably should have asked Papyrus if he had ever done anything like this before.

You should have also stopped when it was obvious he hadn’t and waited to do it yourself later.

You also never thought you would need those instructions again and tossed them. You are now mentally kicking your own ass for doing that.

Staring down at crumbled pieces of metal and dust that used to be wood, you could only bemoan the fact that you now have to find another work table. Looking up a bit more at the other bits of wood scattered around, you amend that and add a computer desk to the list.

Papyrus was stood next to you and fumbling his hands nervously. Glancing sideways at him, his face was a twist of worry and apprehension.

“Human! I….I am very sorry about your table!” He turned his head. “And the desk…and part of that wall. I would understand if you never want to see me again,” He finished in a low tone.

You took a deep breath and let it out in one big huff; startling the skeleton and making him jump.

“I don’t want to stop being your friend Papyrus. This can be considered a learning experience and someday we will probably find this extremely funny. Right now though, I’m sure both of us are hungry and want to step away from this room for now. I’ll come back and clean it later.” You give the room one last look and turn away.

“No! I should be the one to clean it as I made most of the mess! Please show me the cleaning supplies and I will get started as you begin the cooking of food!” He turned and looked at you pleadingly and dammit if you didn’t just become a sucker for skele-puppy eyes.

“Oh alright but please be careful I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. Once you’re done meet me in the kitchen.” You grab the broom and dustpan from the hall closet and hand it to Papyrus who eagerly started cleaning.

You watched him for a moment as he started piling the metal to one side of the room. With a quiet sigh, you head to the kitchen and take out the spaghetti fixings. Not long after, the noodles were cooking and the ground beef was sizzling, the jar of sauce waiting patiently on the counter for everything to be ready.

“I have completed my task and again apologize for breaking your things human!” Papyrus said coming into the kitchen.

“You are forgiven Papyrus. Please stop apologizing, part of that was also my fault as well. Go ahead and pick out a movie we can watch, dinner is almost ready.”

Pulling down the bowls you found at the local thrift store that said ‘Spaghetti Only’ you filled them up and with a fork in each you walked out to the living room to see Papyrus still perusing your DVD collection.

“Still thinking?” you asked, setting the food down at the table.

“All of them sound so interesting I cannot decide!” he replied.

“Well I was already watching a movie last night I didn’t finish, we can start on that one and work our way through the rest.”

“Great idea human!” He sits on the couch next to you as set up the DVD to start from the beginning.

“Wowie!”

Glancing at Papyrus, he’s staring at your bowl with wonder.

“Your spaghetti is very delicious! It is obvious your skills in the kitchen were not exaggerated!” you blush again at the compliment.

“Aww geez. I could have done better but with it getting so late I just tossed this together real quick.” You settle back with your own bowl and begin eating.

“I will have to make you my own spaghetti so that we can each enjoy the others culinary delights! I, The Great Papyrus, would make you spaghetti unlike any you have ever tasted! It will be filled with bold and exciting flavor!”

“That sounds great. Whenever you want to come over and cook or if you want me to come to your place just let me know. I bet you make delicious spaghetti yourself.”

If skele-puppy eyes were your weakness then blushing skeletons were joining the list of most adorable things seen on earth.

The rest of the night both of you spent watching movies and eating all of the spaghetti that was made. During a quiet moment of the movie, you turned to Papyrus to say something only to find the skeleton fast asleep. His head was resting on the back of the couch, eye sockets closed and mitten hands still holding the empty bowl. With a smile you gently take the bowl from him and place it on the table. Not wanting to disturb his sleep, you go to your room and grab a blanket to place over him. Turning the TV off and making sure all doors and windows were locked you whispered a goodnight and went to bed yourself.


	2. The Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friends with Papyrus was a lot easier than you thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Thank you all so much for the comments and kudo's. I appreciate every one of you for reading my works. :-)

You shot up in bed from a nightmare that was already fading from your memories. Having a vague sense of what it could be about, you lie back in bed and sigh. As old memories tried to surface, you pushed them aside to focus on your current house guest.

Papyrus. Just thinking his name brought a smile to your lips.

There was just something about him that really seemed to call out to you. At the time you were only expecting to fill awkward silences and hope you didn’t overly stare or flinch if he got too close to you. Instead, you found his mannerisms endearing and even his shouting was just so part of him that it didn’t really bother you. Considering this friendship was still kind of new, you could tell that only spending more time together would strengthen it.

Already you can feel the sweat cooling on your forehead and your heart rate going back down to its normal tempo. Knowing that getting any further sleep was out of your range, you began fumbling out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

Completing a routine so ingrained you were barely aware of already brushing your teeth, it was the smell of cooking eggs that jolted your dazed mind. Finishing quickly, you exit your room and head towards the kitchen. Standing before the stove was Papyrus humming a tune and moving the eggs around in a pan.

You attempted a good morning but ended up giving a jaw cracking yawn instead.

Papyrus turned and smiled at you.

“Good morning human! I have made you breakfast in order to thank you for letting me stay the night!” Papyrus said.

“It was no trouble Papyrus. I hope my couch wasn’t too uncomfortable.” You settle down on a stool in front of the island you had installed.

“I, The Great Papyrus, was most comfortable on the couch! Please enjoy these not spaghetti eggs I have cooked for you!” A large plate of fluffy yellow eggs is placed in front of you.

You stare at the little mountain of eggs, then up at the beaming smile of pride from Papyrus. His cuteness factor rose as you tried to find words about how it was too much egg to eat at once. You gave him a smile as you attempted to speak but he upped his cuteness by a dozen when he sparkled.

There were sparkles with eye shine and a small blush of happiness all at once which caused Code Adorable to blare in your mind. Even if those eggs tasted like ash and brimstone there was no way you could disappoint a face like that.

It wasn’t ash or brimstone but the salt…oh god you were going to need at least three gallons of water to return your husk back to its normal shape. Finishing the last forkful with Papyrus staring all the while, a tear of relief slipped from your eye.

“It was very good Papyrus. Thank you for the meal.” You manage to get out.

“I am very glad you enjoyed it! Unfortunately I must leave and check on my brother! Hopefully we can hang out again soon!”

You nodded as no further words could even form on the desert that was your tongue. Leading Papyrus out you raise a hand in goodbye when he turned around to glance back at you before seeing him enter his own home and closing the door.

With frantic movements your head was under the sink tap guzzling the water in greedily. What felt like an ocean of water later, you finally felt your tongue return from its salty tomb. It was obvious whoever taught Papyrus to cook was either being mean or didn’t know how to cook either. Now you would have to find a way to re-teach him without making it feel like you were teaching him since he seemed confidence in his cooking skills.

Ah the things we do for friendship.

-_-

Getting better dressed for the day, you contemplate what to do. Having completed a lot of your work in advance so you could have a few days off, you didn’t want to sit at the computer yet even though you really need to order new desks. Looking out the window to your backyard you see the bits of your obstacle course still needing to be put together. Feeling a burst of energy at the sight you nod to yourself and grab your toolbox.

Well into the afternoon you worked until the final screw had been inserted and tightened. Stepping back in accomplishment you smile at the mile long maze you had created.  
Inspired by that show ‘Ninja Warrior’ your course consisted of balance beams, ramps, and hand bars of various sizes and lengths. You had then added a few of your own ideas to make it a bit more extreme and a definite challenge. So far you could get halfway through before falling.

The ringing of your doorbell grabs your attention. Placing the screwdriver back in the bag you head inside and towards the door.

Not bothering with the peephole you open the door to see Papyrus grinning at you and bouncing excitedly with a bag in hand.

“Hello human friend! I have come to hang out with you again! This time I have brought my own ingredients to make you some of my amazing spaghetti!”

Your stomach twinges at the thought and you had to think fast.

“But you already made me a wonderful breakfast this morning; I just couldn’t make you cook for me all the time.” 

“Worry not friend! I, The Great Papyrus, am still atoning for breaking your stuff yesterday! What better way to truly say sorry than to cook for you!” His face looked sincere and you were slowly caving in as you let him into the house.

Please don’t sparkle, you thought, knowing it would be your downfall and attempted one more time.

“I already told you I forgive you, silly skeleton. How about we make it together then?”

Papyrus seemed to think about it as he placed his bag on the kitchen counter. The fact that he was still quiet after all this time concerned you.

“Hey if it really means that much to you, I’ll let you cook,” you say, placing a hand on his radius.

Papyrus blinked and turned to look at you. The continued quiet was beginning to unnerve you since there was still no sound from the taller skeleton. Not liking the fact that he’s acting out of character you move to distract him from whatever he was thinking.

“Lets put this to the side for later huh? I just finished putting up my obstacle course. You want to try it? It’s kinda like a large puzzle you have to use your body for,” You say giving a reassuring smile. You really wanted to ask him what was wrong but considering that this friendship had only just started you were unsure if you should pry.

He perked up at the word puzzles. “I would love to try your puzzle human friend! I have only seen those cardboard cutouts when I go to stores and ask!”

Leading him to the backyard you could barely contain a smile as he began bouncing around and exclaiming excitedly.

“This is your puzzle? Its looks amazing! Please human friend tell me how it works!”

“Well that would give away a little too much of it but mostly you try to get through each section without touching the ground. However you do that is fine but no magic allowed.” You give Papyrus a serious look.

With a serious nod back Papyrus goes to the beginning of the course and studies it. As you watch Papyrus you can tell this is another side of himself that is either rarely seen or over looked due to his more energy crazy self. His brow was narrowed in concentration, his eye sockets glinted with a focused glint, and his smile was excited and anticipating all at once. Just watching him getting ready to run the obstacles was psyching you up into wanting a run through as well.

You had blinked to get a bead of sweat out of your eyes and suddenly Papyrus was off. He jumped on the trampolines, swung along the vines, ran up the ramp, and almost made it past the narrow finger hold beams before falling to the ground.

Concerned you rushed over to him to make sure he was alright as his shoulders were shaking. When you got closer, Papyrus turned to you with mirth in his eyes.

“That was fun indeed human friend! I have not been challenged like this in quite some time! But do not worry for my love of puzzles is so great that I shall have this defeated in no time!”

Relief coursed through you as he seemed to be coming back to his happy go lucky self. Both of you spent the rest of the afternoon going through the obstacles and even tried to tag team it which was a lot of fun. Once the sun set, you mentioned dinner and Papyrus was heading inside exclaiming about his spaghetti.

“Don’t forget you promised we could do it together Pyrus,” you said washing your hands in the sink.

“N-N-Nicknames!” at his surprised shout you turned to him only to once again get hit with Code Adorable as he was somehow blushing red on his cheekbones and looking at you with a happy shy smile.

“Uh yea is that okay? You had already started calling me human friend so I figured I could do the same.” It took all your self-control not to coo at him when he smiled and a bit of sparkle flashed.

“I really like that nickname! Does this mean we are best friends?”

“Only the best of the best my dearest Pyrus.” And you truly meant this as he seemed to be quickly worming his way into your life and your heart. “Now let’s get cooking.”

Cooking with Papyrus was not so bad as you only had to put out one small fire and deftly controlled the salt and seasoning ouput. Sitting on the couch again with your bowls of spaghetti you put in another movie. Just as you were about to his play a gloved hand stopped you. Turning to Papyrus you saw he had his serious expression on again.

“I do not wish to impose on you again human friend but would you mind if I stayed the night again?! My brother Sans is dating our other human friend Frisk and does not wish for me to be in the house even though they only stay in his room all day!”

You could tell from his tone of voice that there was more to it than that and he was obviously hurt due to his brother and friend’s actions. Staring into his eye sockets it was clear he also didn’t want to elaborate further.

“Not a problem best friend. In fact I will get us some blankets and we can camp out in here and have another movie marathon.” Now you can also justify buying so many blankets and pillows when that bath and body store was going out of business last year.

Through bowl after bowl of spaghetti, some popcorn and tons of movies both you and Papyrus had a good time. There was even a moment when a blanket fort was constructed due to a particular scene in the movie being a bit boring.

With good food, great laughs and a best friend at your side it wasn’t long that eyes started drooping and both of you nodded off on each other’s shoulders.


	3. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people is not always a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. This past week has been killer on my writing time. Here is part three and four is mostly written already. Please let me know if you see any typos or spelling and grammar errors.

As the days passed it seemed that Papyrus was staying with you at least three times a week. Not that you minded as you enjoyed his company a lot and when not together you were texting back and forth. You had yet to meet his brother and as an image of a teary Papyrus on a late Thursday night comes to your mind’s eye, it’s probably best you don’t as a swift punch to his teeth would make bad first impressions.

Attempting to concentrate on your work was fruitless as again daydreams led your mind away from what you should be doing.

“Maybe I need a break,” you say out loud. Glancing at the clock it was a little after noon and more importantly lunch time.

A quick sandwich and bag of chips later, you were on the couch watching old re-runs. Your eyes began to droop as the droning voice on the television was not all that enthusiastic to stay awake for. Placing the plate and bag on the table you get more comfortable on the couch and decide on a late nap.

***Dream***

“Mommy?” little five year old you asked, “Why can’t I go outside and play with the other kids?”

Your mother placed her book down on the table and enfolded you in her arms. Laying your head on her chest, you smiled at the thumping of her heart beat under your ear. It was one of your most favorite sounds next to the thrumming of magic when you were being hugged by your dad.

“I’m sorry sweetie but Daddy and I know that one of these days you’re going to be showing your own magic and we don’t want any of the others to see your special power,” She says, rubbing your hair in a soothing way.

“But what if you put up that magic shield thingy on me like last time! Nobody would see if I did magic then?” you whine, the sounds of children’s laughter outside urging you on.

“I know that spell seemed handy at the time sweetie but it really took a lot out of Mommy.” You felt her sigh as you hadn’t lifted your head yet, you didn’t want her to see the tears shining in your eyes. Of course mothers always know when their child is crying as she tightened her arms around you.

Though you knew your mom meant well it was still disheartening to know you couldn’t play with kids your age. Later that day when your mom was preoccupied you snuck out to the backyard and around the corner. Peeking into the one window that could give you away, you saw your mom on the phone with her back turned to you.

Knowing this was your only chance, you quickly made your way out of the gate and into the front yard. Your eyes widened in glee to see a few kids were still out and about and were playing with a ball. Wanting in on the action you walked up to them shyly and asked to join.

“Are you that kid that lives in old man John’s house?” one of them said.

“I don’t know who old man John is but I live in that house right there.” You turn and point to your house. The kids all look at you weird and take a step back.

“I heard that house had an evil monster in it!” one kid said.

“Yea well I heard there’s a crazy old lady who lives there.” Another chimed in.

“Hey don’t talk about my parents that way!” You cried out, feeling hurt that they would say such things.

“Are you serious?! Your parents are really an evil monster and a crazy old lady?!”

All of the kids had disgusted or horrified looks on their faces.

“Get away from us! You’re probably here to lure us into your house so you can eat us.”

“Yea we don’t want to play with you!”

“Go back home freak!”

As the insults and shouting got worse you felt yourself feeling scared and angry all at once. How dare they talk about your mom and dad like that? They didn’t know how loving and gentle they were or how your mom gave the best hugs or that your dad built the most awesomest forts.

You glared at them angrily, wishing you had listened to your mom. As your anger rose, a pressure within your chest started building. You backed away to hopefully get them to stop saying mean things but instead one kid picked up a rock and threw it. The rock sailed in the air and stopped just inches from your face. The group gasped as it slowly disintegrated into dust right in front of them.

“See your dangerous and probably not even human!”

The pressure broke and suddenly hearts of various colors burst from each of the children’s chests. They began screaming in fear as you commanded a row of sharp rocks to rise from the ground.

“I’ll show you how monstrous I can be!” You growled out. Right as you were about to command the spikes to strike, a sharp pain bit into your neck and the world when dark.

***Dream End***

Your eyes pop open as you remember the rest of the events that had happened back when you were younger.

Your mother realized you had left the house and had seen the confrontation out the front window. She rushed out and shot you with a fast acting sedative before any damage could be done. Then she had returned the children’s souls back and erased their memories.

Those were dark days indeed when you realized that had your mother not stopped you, several deaths would have been on your hands and conscious. It had been discovered that you had both human and monster magic after the shock had worn off. The monster part had summoned the hearts and stone spikes; the human had stopped the rock and destroyed it. With a laugh your mother also admitted that you were as heavy as stone when she dragged your sleeping body back to the house. Though it was somewhat strange that after all that has happened you dreamed such an old memory.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer you get up and check your phone. There was a text from Papyrus.

BFFPyrus: HUMAN FRIEND. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE GONE TO MEET MY FRIENDS ALPHYS AND UNDYNE AT THE AIRPORT. I WILL THEN STOP BY AND INTRODUCE THEM TO YOU.

You smiled at his text and reply back.

Me: That’s great. I’ll get the stuff out for spaghetti burgers tonight.

BFFPyrus: THAT WOULD BE MOST EXCELLENT. CAN WE ALSO HAVE ROOT BEER FLOATS WITH THAT?

Me: Sure but you have to pick up the ingredients. We used the last of the ice cream making that extreme double decker sundae mountain.

BFFPyrus: AH YES I REMEMBER THAT. WE SHOULD DO THAT AGAIN. I HAVE YET TO CONQUER THE MIGHTY STRAWBERRY HILL COVERED IN MARSHMALLOWS AND SPRINKLES. ONLY THEN SHALL I ALSO DEFEAT THE LOWLY SKULL FREEZE.

Me: Sounds like a plan. I’ll be here waiting for you. ;-)

You waited a few moments to see if he would respond back and when your phone didn’t ping you just shrugged and put it back down. Rising from the couch, you decided to procrastinate a little more and go get the mail. Just as you reached the door, your phone finally chimed. Wanting to make sure it wasn’t anything serious you returned to your phone to check it.

BFFPyrus: THANKS

“I wonder why he waited so long to say that?” you say out loud and even waited a few minutes but no other messages came forth.

Placing it out of your thoughts, you headed back to the front door and outside. The weather was pleasant as a light breeze ruffled your hair and the warm sun beamed down on you. It was refreshing being outside for a bit and even the small walk to the front of your house was perking up your spirit.

There was a distant sound of a door shutting and you glance up to see who it was a welcoming smile on your face. Across the street and figure began walking from Papyrus’ house, blinking a little to focus your eyes a bit more you saw a human approaching the sidewalk. Their head was down and hands were jammed into a light blue jacket that had a fuzzy hood. You realize it must be the human dating Sans and decide to continue on without saying anything.

Just as you were about to look away, they looked up and both of your eyes met. Shock made your eyes widen, a tingle of fear shivered down your spin, and disbelief held your feet in place. It was because of the surprise the word gasped out of your lips.

“Chara.”

A brief flash of red appeared in those eyes and you swear you hadn’t blinked but suddenly Chara was right in front of you. They stared right at you, a look of deep concentration and curiosity on an otherwise blank face. Your eyes watered trying to hold that gaze, your power rising to the surface ready to protect you at a moment’s notice. The crinkle of paper in your tightening fist broke them of the staring contest and with a blink you had tried not to do, they had taken a few steps back as well.

Chara then smiled their face was all innocence and warmth but those eyes betrayed them.

“Greetings I’m Frisk! You must be the human friend Papyrus talks so much about. We should all get together some time and really get to know each other. I’d greatly like to know all about you,” they said, eyes shut tight and another smile.

You knew if you opened your mouth either a scream or a squeak would come out so you just nod and slowly start backing towards your door. Chara, or Frisk you correct yourself, stood there as you carefully walked back into your house and shut the door. You quickly peeked through the peep hole and watch as they turn and walk away, not even glancing back at your house.

Now that you didn’t have to put up a brave front, the battering ram that was your heart made itself known. Your shirt and armpits were damp with sweat and shaky legs gave out causing you to crumple to the floor. Though you had never met Chara in person, the files found in your great uncle’s basement were more than enough to instill a sense of caution and fear of them. Even as your fingers itched to dig up those old files and re-read them to freshen up your knowledge, your more sensible side knew it was currently too dangerous to have any of that out.

Already you felt eyes on you as if someone was in your house. No, once the feeling had gone and you were more assured of privacy would you look through the papers again.

“Okay. Calm down, time to think of other things now. Spaghetti burgers, gotta get the ingredients out and thaw the meat,” You speak filling the empty air with noise. Feeling strength return to your legs, you get up and put on some music. Then turn on the DVD player and begin whatever movie was in there too.

Of course even as you kept moving and dancing and singing along to distract yourself the feeling of being watched stayed with you for several hours.


	4. The Acknowledgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late chapter. I had this baby planned weeks ago but Undyne and Alphys were struggling to participate and even now they seem OOC to me. I tried but multiple rewrites later and Alphys still stole the show a bit. T_T *sigh
> 
> Please let me know if you see any spelling errors or missing bits. I've read this chapter so many times my eyes cross just looking at it now.  
> *******

It wasn’t until the hammering ding dong of your front door sounded that the weight of those eyes finally left you. Letting out a relieved sigh you rolled your neck and shoulders before heading to the front of the house.

“Papyrus did you forget you have a key again?” you say as you open the door.

“I did not want to intrude as I was bringing guests with me this time!” he said, a sheepish look on his face.

“I already told you my house is your house Pyrus. I wouldn’t have given you a key otherwise.”

Already the scare earlier was leaving your mind as you bantered with your best friend.

“Enough with the lovey dovey nerds let us in!” was shouted behind Papyrus.

You laugh as Papyrus sputtered out nonsense and he entered the house while you open the door wider to allow them in.

Shutting the door you turn and raise your eyebrows at Papyrus. He looks at you in confusion until you slide your eyes to the new guests that had come in.

“Oh!” he exclaims. “Let me introduce you. This is Undyne.” he gestured to a pretty fish woman with long black hair with red streaks in a high ponytail. She had that bad ass biker look to her with a leather jacket over a metal band shirt, skinny jeans and knee high black boots.

“And next to her is Alphys.”

She was a little shorter than Undyne, you want to think she’s a type of lizard but those dinosaur shows you watched as a kid also came to mind. At least it was obvious she was a scientist and anime fan with the fully buttoned lab coat and her pink shirt peaking from the top depicting a portion of the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie name.

“Put ‘er there!” Undyne shouted, holding her hand out.

Ignoring the cries too late you shook Undyne’s hand. Though her grip was a little stronger than what you’re used to, a little extra pressure for a few seconds and you both let go.

“Human Friend are you alright?! Undyne is really strong and does not know when to control her own strength at times!” Papyrus exclaimed, walking up to you and taking your hand gently.

You wiggle your fingers and turned your hand left and right.

“All good.”

Papyrus gave you one last concerned glance before turning to give Undyne a disappointed pout.

“You could have hurt them Undyne! Please be more careful!”

“They’re all right. Pretty impressive actually since most run crying like babies when I come around,” Undyne said with a smirk.

Not wanting this to escalate and possible ruin the night for everyone you take Papyrus’ hand into both of yours, as he had not stopped holding onto the one he thought was injured, and give it a squeeze. He looked down at your joined hands and had you not been so close you would have missed the slight barely there pink to his cheeks before he glanced up at you.

“You bring the ice cream and soda? The spaghetti burgers just need to be formed and baked,” you say, thinking the word spaghetti alone would get Papyrus’ mind away from the argument.

“Yes! We stopped at the store on our way here and retrieved the items!” Papyrus held up the bag of groceries that had been forgotten during the introductions in his other hand.

Your eyes light up as he got not only the root beer and ice cream but some movie snacks and popping corn.

“Sweet! I know you really wanted to show Undyne the backyard obstacle course. Want to take her while I finish dinner?” You offer, releasing his hand and taking the bag from him.

“Yea! You were boasting about that thing on the way here. Lead the way Papyrus!” Undyne said fiercely, her eyes alight with competition.

“As you seem to be okay I will stand down for now! Follow me Undyne as the Human and I have added even more puzzling feats a few days ago! Also the only rule is no magic!”

Papyrus began leading the way and Undyne started before turning to Alphys.

“You coming?”

Alphys takes a glance out the backyard window to see parts of the obstacle course and blanches.

“Uh…not that I don’t want to go but…uh… I think it would be best if I stay here. Maybe help with dinner?” she says quietly.

You turn to Alphys and smile. “I would like the help and company if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll get to know our host better while you two go out and have fun. We’ll call when the food is done.” Alphys reassured her girlfriend.

Undyne smiles at Alphys and gives her a nod then she turns to you and glares. Two fingers are brought up and pointed to her eyes then turned in your direction. Yep message received. Glancing behind Undyne, Papyrus has his disappointed face back on and you know the two are going to be talking outside where you would be unable to interrupt this time.

“Yes warning given. Now go have fun and I’ll see you in a few.”

You go into the kitchen placing the ice cream and root beer in the freezer and fridge respectively; the snacks are placed on the counter for later. You take out an extra set of plastic gloves right when Alphys enters.

“Sorry about that. She’s really overprotective of her friends and me especially,” Alphys said, taking the gloves you hand to her.

“I’m not offended at all. After the descriptions from Papyrus I would have been more shocked if she had not made some sort of protective gesture. He’s always telling me how great a warrior she is and the passionate caring she gives to the guards she trained and himself while cooking,” You reply, placing a pan on the counter and grabbing the pot of spaghetti.

You scoop a handful of spaghetti, Alphys watching on for instruction, and form it into a patty making sure all the noodles are not sticking out randomly. Then you place it on the tray and grab another handful. Seeing that was all there was, Alphys takes a handful and you talk during the simple task.

“Has he mentioned me much?” Alphys blushes at the bold comment. “I mean not that I…uh…well….we are friends of course…Not that I didn’t think we were...” mindful of her spaghetti hands she turns away from you to bury her head into her elbow.

You give a small chuckle and continue your task, speaking before Alphys gets worse and Undyne thinks it’s your fault.

“He does. You’re the incredible genius royal scientist that created Mettaton and Undyne’s girlfriend. The love story of how you two got together was very heartwarming. He has mentioned you both so much it feels like we’ve all been friends for a long time.” You let out a small cough and glance to the side at her.

“Uh has he …er…mentioned me?”

Alphys lets out a chuckle as you see the tray full with spaghetti patties in three rows. You place it in the oven while she is still giggling.

“I believe the texts we received near daily about both your exploits and how awesome and amazing his new friend is can be considered mentioning.” Alphys walks over to the kitchen window to see Undyne and Papyrus climbing up a rope, she smiles watching her love slip and drag Papyrus down with her. “The fact that you made Papyrus happy while we were gone really means a lot to us. He’s been a constant for Undyne since wanting to become part of the Royal Guard. Not that she would admit it but Undyne was worried about leaving for so long since him and Sans are, well I would not call it fighting but they are not quite peaceful with each other either.”

You move to stand next to Alphys and watch the two outside run back to the beginning of the course. Undyne gives a shout and starts the course again, Papyrus not far behind. Seeing the sparkle in his eyes and the happy smile on his face, you smile as well eyes soften and a little sigh escapes your lips.

“I wouldn’t trade knowing him for anything. He’s become such a bright light in my world there’s no way I could ever go back to the way it was. Hopefully his brother will see sense and make amends cause if he comes over one more time with a sad face and near tears I’ll not be held accountable for my actions.”

Alphys notices the silly smile on your face when looking at Papyrus.

“Overprotective and the light of your life? Are you sure that’s just friendship?” Alphys teases.

A blush creeps up your face as you steadfastly stare ahead.

“You two would be really cute together. Both of you already care deeply for one another if Papyrus’ freak out over your hand was any indication,” She murmurs, taking out a small device and typing in it. “New fanfiction material.”

Your blush darkens as you listen to her mutterings.

“I…well…I will admit to some growing feelings for him but…Pyrus is happy with friendship and I won’t push my feelings on him or even mention it. He’s going through something right now and to have me throw another ingredient into the mix would probably make him avoid me.”

At that moment Papyrus looks towards the window and sees you there. He waves a hand at you which you mimic before he goes back to the course. You turn away from the window as the timer dings and take out the tray.

“Besides it’s just a crush. In a month or two it will probably fade and I’ll be glad I didn’t start something that would not have lasted long and ruined a terrific friendship.” You attempt to convince yourself of this as well as Alphys but a small pang in your heart is the only indication that the comment was not taken as truth.

“Right,” she says in a disbelieving tone.

Together you both finish plating the food and grabbing cups and drinks for all. The living room table is set up and a movie is already picked out.

“Everything is ready. Let’s call those two in and chow down.”

The dinner and movie went off without a hitch. Both Undyne and Alphys enjoyed the burgers, intrigued by the different use of spaghetti.

“My Human Friend is very knowledgeable about the ways of cooking! Though we differ in our execution of preparing ingredients!” Papyrus said, looking at you with pride.

You take a huge bite of your food to hide your embarrassment, a bubble of warmth filling you at his comment. As the hour drew late, the girls bid goodnight with another tough handshake from Undyne and Alphys just gave you a wink before the door was closed and it was just the two of you.

“Hey Pyrus,” you start, that feeling if being watched slowly coming back. “Would you mind staying the night tonight? I mean if you want? Not that I would mind either if you did mind that is. I understand your friends just got back and all.”

The rest of the words die in your throat as they just seem to jumble together and have no type of coherency at all.

“Do not fret my friend! I, The Great Papyrus, was going to ask the same of you! I just didn’t want to continue bothering you since I also brought my other friends over without consulting you first!” Papyrus says, taking dishes into the kitchen and begins the task of washing them.

“It was great to meet them. Alphys is definitely not as shy as you said though.” You tell him as your pulling the usual blankets and pillows from the bedroom.

“Haha she’s gotten better hanging around with Undyne! Alphys just got her degree in counseling and psychology! She’s also been working with other monsters still getting used to their parents being amalgamates! Their needs are a little different and sometimes it becomes too much for some!” Papyrus finished explaining as he washed the last dish.

From many nights of practice, the blanket pillow fort was up and ready in moments. Though you had watched a movie with Alphys and Undyne there was special set just for sleepovers. Right before you climbed in Papyrus grabbed your shoulder. You glance up at him in confusion but he says nothing as a skeletal hand is lifted and brushed against your cheek. On instinct you leaned into the touch just a bit while keeping your eyes on his sockets. Your eyes flicked down to his teeth, wondering how they would feel against your lips. Suddenly Papyrus steps back and moves his hands to hide behind his back.

“Ah uh, you had a bit of spaghetti sauce on your face!” he said, voice raising an octave.

A blush attempts to steal across your cheeks but you fight it.

“Thanks.” You give him a smile and crawl into the fort. Papyrus hesitates but gets in after a few minutes. You crack a joke about one of his favorite characters and the tense atmosphere disappears.

Not quite feeling the eyes watching you anymore reminds you of what happened this afternoon. You struggle with the thought of telling Papyrus about it. A jaw cracking yawn and feeling your eyes droop you make a mental note to mention it in the morning instead. Better to finish the night on a happy note than to bring up any open wounds.

Snuggling deeper into the blankets your eyes fall lower and lower until the light of the TV can be seen behind your closed lids. Just as you are falling asleep you feel a gentle hand rake through your hair and the blanket placed higher over your shoulder.


	5. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely a lot longer than my previous chapters but I just couldn't stop writing. Please let me know if you see any errors.

Slowly waking, you let out a small yawn and rub the sleep from your eyes. Blinking a little bit to get used to the slowly incoming light of the sun, you open your eyes fully only to smile softly at the image in front of you.

Papyrus was still sleeping, eyes sockets closed and quiet snores emitting from his slightly opened mouth. One hand was being pillowed under his head and the other was reaching out in your direction. His blanket was only covering his hips down and his skeletal feet were sticking out at the ends. You withhold a chuckle as his toes wiggled and scooted up into the blanket.

You carefully inch your way out of the blanket and pillow fort, excitement filling you. Moments when you were able to wake before Papyrus were extremely rare. The tall skeleton always awake and preparing you breakfast just as your eyes blinked open. To be able to occasionally surprise your friend with breakfast in bed always made him blush and be his most adorable.

The pancake mix was whipped and the griddle was ready when you heard a yawn behind you. With a turn you greet Papyrus with a warm smile.

“Good morning sleepy head. I’ve got a delicious breakfast in the makes for you so freshen up and have a seat at the counter.”

And there it was. The cute little blush while his hand rubbed the back of his skull with a sheepish expression.

“Human Friend! You did not need to trouble yourself for me! I, The Great Papyrus, am always imposing on you and should be making you breakfast!”

His reply made you unconsciously frown; it was beginning to get to you that he seemed to still feel like a guest in your home. The sleepovers, the joint cooking, and even the backyard obstacle course playing just to mention a few should have him at least comfortable in your presence. Was it something you were doing that made him feel this way?

You quickly turn away to prepare the pancakes deciding to not respond to his comment. Several stacks are set to the side and you warm up the syrup while pulling out the orange juice and milk from the fridge. The mini island is set for two just as Papyrus comes around the corner with boots and gloves on.

“Uh, maybe I should just head home?! I seem to have made you upset Human!”

The fork you were placing down slowed it’s decent as you thought about what he said. Not upset per se, maybe just confused and slightly hurt that he was taking the thought of best friends a different way then you were. Or maybe he knew of your crush and was already uncomfortable. The thoughts racing around in your head were doing nothing more than causing a slight headache and doubt to seed in.

“I think we should sit and talk Papyrus. Besides I wouldn’t want these mouthwatering pancakes to go to waste.”

Warily he sits down and you slide a plate of pancakes to him. Both of you prepare your pancakes to your liking and you begin eating while Papyrus nibbles on one here and there but mostly glancing in your direction. It was clear that he wouldn’t eat until after the talk, so you wipe your mouth and set your plate to the side.

“I guess my biggest question for you is why you keep thinking of yourself as a guest here? I think of us as best friends and from watching others and reading books we are on the right track. Is there something I am doing that makes you feel uncomfortable here? Now that your friends are back will I no longer see you again?”

The one doubt that had been plaguing you since Papyrus had begun mentioning them over and over again the closer to their arrival date popped out. It was obvious their friendship was deep from his tone and numerous stories.

“NO!” you rear back at his louder than normal shout. “I will always come to visit and spend time with you! I have not had much luck in making human friends besides Frisk! Most have complained that I am too loud or overly dramatic! Obviously my greatness was too much for them of course and so they tell me that we could no longer be friends or they do not return my calls and texts! I have come to care for you a great deal Human Friend and do not wish to over stay my welcome should you start to feel uncomfortable with me!”

You blush at his compliment and seethe inwardly at the jerks that would hurt such a kind and wonderful monster. Likewise you had tried friendship before with other humans but through trial, error and hardship it was just easier to fade into the background.

“Even now I believe Frisk may no longer want to be my friend as they spend more time around Sans than myself!”

His expression went from nervous to heartbreakingly sad. Your heart clenched that such a look was even there, so reaching out you take his gloved hand and give him a serious look.

“I…I also care for you a great deal Pyrus. These past weeks with you have been the best of my life and I want you to know that I will never tell you to leave me alone. Even when I am working you are more than welcome to come in and start making a snack or watch TV or even go straight to the backyard until I can leave my office and join you.”

It was silent in the kitchen as both of you took in the others words. You were glad it wasn’t anything you had done that made Papyrus want to leave. A tingle of guilt did rear its head that you haven’t told Papyrus everything about yourself. The excuse of not being the right time lost its weight when now would have been a good opportunity considering he thinks you’re fully human.

“I also need to talk to you about other things too Pyrus.” Your heart started beating really fast and a trickle of sweat slipped down your back. “I…”

The sound of the doorbell interrupted you.

“I’ll be right back,” you say, getting up and rushing to the door trying to get your bearing and some courage to tell your best friend and love interest your history.

Not bothering with the peephole as you assume it’s probably a package delivery, you are surprised to see a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie at your door. You don’t want to assume this is Papyrus’ brother as you had not been introduced yet but the family resemblance was a big red flag.

“Hello may I help you?” you ask, not sure what he was here for anyway.

“yeah is my brother here? i haven’t seen him since early yesterday and i know he’s mentioned spending time with a neighbor recently,” he sounded worried enough that you take pity on him and step to the side.

The skeleton shuffles in just as Papyrus walks around the corner having heard his brother’s voice.

“Sans! What are you doing here?!”

“looking for you bro. haven’t seen you in a while and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

The door was closed behind him after he'd entered and you moved to stand at Papyrus’ side.

“As you can see I am doing well Sans! Do you need me to come home right away?! My friend and I were about to eat breakfast!”

A loud rumble echoed in the air. Sans blush covered his entire face as he laughed nervously.

“Would you like to join us? The pancakes they make are really good!” Papyrus invited, smiling widely.

“ah sorry bro i can’t. frisk is cooking breakfast right now but i went to check on you and didn’t see you in your room.” Sans glances at you then back to Papyrus. “hey pap, since we haven’t really been introduced yet how about bringing your friend over for dinner tonight? Or we can make it a double date and go to a restaurant?”

Suddenly you end up choking on your own spit and breaking into a coughing fit. Papyrus turns to you in concern but you wave him away and walk into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. A double date? What if Papyrus says yes? What if he says no? Would that mean he did have stronger than friendship feelings for you?

You finish off a glass of orange juice and half your stack of pancakes while you were thinking. Shaking those thoughts away, you glance up to see Papyrus staring at you from across the counter.

“Aw geez!” you cry out startled, jumping back in your stool and just barely managing to stop yourself from falling off.

“I did not mean to frighten you Human Friend! Sans has already left and I tried calling you but you seemed pre-occupied! Are you alright?!” he reached out and settled his mitten covered hand on top of yours.

“Yea I’m fine. You just startled me is all,” you say relaxing back onto the counter. “So, uh, how did that talk with your brother go?”

“It went very well! I hope you will agree with me about having dinner at my place instead! I knew that we would not really get to know each other in an extremely different setting and I finally get to show you my room!”

Papyrus looked really excited about the prospect and you find yourself soaking in his enthusiasm and smiling along with him.

“I’m sure it will be a lot of fun tonight. Do you want me to bring anything? I can make a dessert. You know what I’ll make a dessert, its bad manners to be invited to dinner and not bring anything.” You start mumbling under your breath what types of dessert to bring. A squeeze of your hand had you looking up and staring into worried sockets.

“You don’t have to bring anything! I just want you to have a good time!”

You realize from his tone that Papyrus may also be nervous as this would be your first time at his house.

“Don’t worry Pyrus, it will be fine. Any time spent with you is time well used.”

He blushed and spluttered before stuffing a chunk of pancakes in his mouth. The atmosphere was companionable as you both finish off your breakfast, afterwards Papyrus left with a goodbye and wave, shutting the door behind him. Now the house was quiet, it even felt a little empty if you allowed yourself to think about it. Before Papyrus you didn’t mind the solitude, enjoying the quiet as it has been part of your life for a long time. Occasionally you would feel the need to go out and have a few nights in the nearest town or even a small vacation to a summer home to get a change in scenery. There had always been a type of emptiness though, just lurking on the edges of your consciousness and studiously ignored.

Who would have thought that inviting a sad skeleton over on a hunch could change so much in just several months’ time. Just picturing him in your mind’s eye causes a goofy grin on your lips and giddy feeling to overcome you.

“Okay no more day dreaming. I need to get some work done then whip up some type of dessert too,” You say out loud.

@_@

The sun had just set and you finished typing that last sentence of your email. With a quick proof read you send it off and lean back from the desk.

“Another days work complete,” was murmured.

With a lazy look at the clock you see that it’s almost four and Papyrus liked to have dinner at six. Jolting out of your chair in realization, you swiftly walk to the kitchen and consider the dessert options lying about.

Cookies were out, as those were an all-day baking venture when you could eat them hot out of the oven with milk while the next batch was cooking. Any type of jello or frozen dessert needed time to set and you had run out of paper cupcake cups when you and Papyrus decided to copy the recipes from that show Cupcake Wars.

“Cake! Duh why didn’t I think of this before? I’ll just make a drizzle instead of frosting so it doesn’t take too long.” You exclaim and get to work.

Forty five minutes later, a vanilla bundt cake was cooling on the counter next to a dish of raspberry chocolate drizzle. Checking the time you rush for a quick shower and put on your second best outfit. A glance in the mirror and you go back to the closet for a different shirt without a stain on it, grumbling about inefficient washers. Feeling as ready as ever you sent Papyrus a text.

Me: Do you need me to come over and help? I’m ready when you are.

BFFPyrus: I WAS JUST ON MY WAY TO COME GET YOU. EVERYTHING IS ALREADY PREPARED

Me: Aww I wanted to help.

BFFPyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU MADE A DESSERT EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO. THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH.

Me: Well I, your Human Friend, know that you made your delicious spaghetti for dinner tonight.

BFFPyrus: DO YOU ALSO KNOW I AM RIGHT OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR?

You put the phone in your pocket just as he opened the door to come in. That made you smile as the conversation from this morning though unfinished was at least taken into account.

“I’ll just package the cake and we can go.”

“Yup just like I knew you would! Silly Human Friend I told you that was not necessary!” Papyrus said handing you the top to the cake container just as you covered the raspberry chocolate drizzle.

“Yea well I finished work early, what else was I supposed to do?” You say in defense, taking the case and twisting it shut over the cake.

“You could have taken the time to relax Friend! I know you work very hard at your job!” Papyrus said with a laugh. You both walk out of the house and close the door, quickly locking it before crossing the street.

“Just as you work hard yourself, takes one to know one Pyrus.”

Bantering back and forth you reach his house and with a flourish Papyrus opens the door for you and bows.

“Welcome to the home of the Great and Wonderful Papyrus! Please feel free to explore around while I check on dinner!”

Papyrus takes the cake and drizzle containers from your hands and walks into a kitchen on the left. Walking further into the house you take in the living room that has a really lumpy looking couch, a large flat screen TV with video game consoles in front of it and a small table against the far wall where a rock sat covered in multi colored sprinkles.

“Greetings again, I’m glad you were able to join us tonight,” said a voice above you.

The hair on your arms stood up and a menacing tingle shivered down your spine. Turning and looking up, you see Cha- er Frisk leaning against the banister and smiling down at you with their eyes closed.

How you could forget after that eye opening initial meeting baffled you, but now you wish you had used the time to look at Chara’s info instead of working. Oh boy was tonight going to be very very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^


	6. The Awkward Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience and kind words. I swear I have done nothing but re-write this chapter and I am still not too happy with it but more comfortable posting it as is. Thank you all for continuing to read my story.  
> ~(>^_^)>

It took a few moments but you finally found your voice.

“Hello.”

Yep that seemed good enough to acknowledge them. You turn back around and head towards the kitchen, keeping your pace steady and trying not to look back and see if those closed eyes were still looking at you. Entering the kitchen, you sit furthest from the opening and heave a sigh of relief.

“Eager as ever to eat my spaghetti eh?! Well you’re in luck because its ready!”

You stand and help set the table for Papyrus as he dishes out the food on plates. Though the kitchen layout was different, there was still the ease and familiar moves of getting ready to eat that stayed the same. Your arms moved over and under Papyrus to reach the cups and utensils. Just as you set the last fork down a bony hip nudges you out of the way to set the plates on the table and with a twist you were already at the sink filling it with hot water and soap. Plates on the table Papyrus twirls towards the stove and catches the rag you toss him to clean up the splotches of spaghetti. Sticking your hand out a dirty pot is placed in it that you immediately put in the sink to reach out again and receive a pan. Hand out again its captured in a mitten covered one and your spun into Papyrus’ arms where you both let out a giggle, then yoyo’d to the fridge to grab the juice within.

Both of you are laughing again as Papyrus takes the juice from your hand to fill the cups and you steady yourself from the dizzy move.

“you just need some music and it would be a regular dance party in here,” a voice said.

Still a little dizzy you slowly turn your head towards the voice to see Sans and Frisk at the door watching. Considering the voice didn’t make you want to hide under the blankets it must have been Sans who spoke.

“We tried but no music is able to match the awesomeness that is our cooking routine,” you reply, reaching out instinctively and grabbing the jug from Papyrus.

“We did come close with that salsa beat! And then again with a reggae style band but we are still listening for a good tune!”

Juice back in the fridge, you take a seat next to Papyrus while the other two sit across from you. The sound of forks hitting plates soon fills the air as the group began eating. Keeping half a mind on making sure the food made it to your mouth, cause you definitely didn’t want a repeat of last time, you think about saying something. Should you say something? You were invited but this was supposed to be a get to know you gathering. The silence was kind of awkward though and attempting to curb the creepy crawling fear from being so close to whom you think is Chara was also not making you feel very talkative.

“So you and Papyrus have been friends for a while?” asked Sans.

You put down the forkful that almost made it to your mouth to answer. “Yes just about two months give or take, though it feels like we’ve always been friends.”

“BEST friends!” Papyrus corrects.

“BFF’s to the end,” you respond, leaning over to give his shoulder a nudge and smiling up at him.

“Sure looks like dating to me,” Frisk mock whispers to Sans.

Papyrus sputters out denials while you attempt to breathe through the spaghetti that almost went up your nose.

“Truly we are just best friends.” You say, meaning the declaration but also silently wishing for more.

“With all the time you two spend is it hard on your job?” Frisk asks.

“Not really, I’m self-employed so spending time with Papyrus is no problem. Plus he understands that sometimes I might be busy and he’ll actually help me out if I need anything. He’s an awesome monster like that.”

Hearing a cough, you look to the side to see Papyrus blushing and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

_So fucking CUTE!!!_

Clearing your throat to dispel the coming thoughts you turn to the couple.

“So how long have you both been together?”

Sans looked like he was going to answer but was interrupted by Frisk.

“Three years. Tomorrow is our anniversary. What’s your favorite color?”

“I don’t have an exact color; it kinda changes depending on my mood to be honest. Today is orange,” You reply, putting your fork down as the interrogation has begun.

“Any hobbies? You must do more than work?”

“Uh yea, I like reading and watching movies. I built my own obstacle course in my backyard and we hold a lot of competitions there huh Pyrus?” you ask, hoping that by mentioning him the conversation would feel less one sided.

“Must be a lot of fun. So does it bother you that Papyrus is a monster?”

You look at them incredulously but Papyrus’ exclamation stops you from answering.

“Frisk! That was not a very nice question!”

“I’m just making sure your ‘friend’ is actually a friend,” they said, and then turn to you quickly before anyone else can interrupt.

“That’s a pretty big house you have, are you expecting family or have any of your own?”

“Oh.” You had not thought such a question would be asked as you hadn’t even mentioned anything to Papyrus about your family. Since the table had gotten quiet it was obvious all of them were awaiting an answer. Best to rip the Band-Aid off now and lick the wounds later.

“My mother and father passed away some time ago and I have no siblings. Some cousins are around here and there but we only get together once a year and that was a month before I met Papyrus.” You couldn’t help the sigh that passed your lips thinking about them. Maybe after all this you would settle down at home with some hot chocolate and the family photo album.

A gloved hand on your shoulder has you looking up to meet sympathetic eye sockets. You dredge up a smile to let him know you’re okay but it’s obvious by the small frown on his face it’s not working. Papyrus then turned to his brother and Frisk.

“We got to know about my human friend but they know nothing of you two! Frisk is the human I had attempted to capture when they first arrived in the underground. They were very clever in solving each of my amazing and extremely well planned puzzles. Sans of course was not very enthusiastic in his own puzzles. My brother is very lazy and enjoys puns!” he says.

“So what are your favorite colors and hobbies?” you couldn’t help but ask, giving Frisk a pointed look.

The conversation was choppy at best around the table; though it was obvious Frisk wanted more answers from you or was leading up to something that you probably could not answer.

“Uh three years huh? How did you two meet?” You ask as everyone had finished their dinner and you were slicing pieces of cake.

Sans chuckled as he accepted his plate of cake. “once the kid came of age, they were relentless in their pursuit of me.”

“He was definitely a … Bone-afide catch for sure,” Frisk said with a laugh.

Papyrus sighed.

“i only have sockets for you dear,” Sans says.

“He’s very humerus.”

“no bones about it love.”

“I’m not telling a fibula either.”

“tibia-onest neither am I.”

You smiled at their playful banter; though you were still wary of Chara/Frisk you saw that at least the couple did love each other.

“Ah! Your puns are driving me insane! I’m staying the night at my human friend’s house while you both continue on with your puns.” Papyrus stood from the table having finished his cake slice quickly.

“I had a very good time as well and Pyrus is right it is getting late.” You stood and took your dishes to the sink. Papyrus was already there washing them.

“i’m just ribbing you bro. no need to go so soon,” Sans said with a laugh.

“If you both are going to keep telling puns then yes I do!” Papyrus responded as he handed them to you to dry.

“Dish is something we might not be able to scrub from our vocabulary,” Frisk commented. Papyrus worked a little faster and you tried your best to keep up.

“water you talking about? our puniful words are puntasticly punilicious.”

“I’m out!” Papyrus finished the last dish that you quickly dried and placed on the counter. He then grabbed your hand and walked briskly out the kitchen and then the house, stopping long enough to shut the door behind you.

Once in front of your home he had no qualms about unlocking that door and letting you both in. Shutting and locking the door, Papyrus led you to the couch and sat you down before taking the seat next to you. All the while you were a little shocked at his sudden behavior and just taking it all in stride as you knew your friend would eventually talk about what was really bothering him.

“I must apologize for Frisk’s callous words earlier tonight! I saw that discussing your family made you sad and that was not the type of thing I wanted at our get together today!” he finally said, looking into your eyes.

Your heart warmed at his concern, and just a little bit more of your heart fell for him.

“It’s not your fault Pyrus. Yes the question caught me off guard but it would have been a subject I would personally have liked to have told you about first.” Reaching out you grab his glove covered hand and patted it. “I really appreciate your concern for me though. Its…it’s been awhile since someone has felt so for me.”

In the blink of an eye you are wrapped in skeletal arms as Papyrus hugs you. Relaxing into his embrace you wrap your arms around him as well and just soak in the comfort he provides. Now would be a great time to discuss yourself and your parents with your best friend but he’s so comfortable and smells like spaghetti and cake as you snuggle closer. All the stress from the past few days eases from your shoulders and with heavy lids you find yourself getting sleepy.

“We gotta talk tomorrow okay Pyrus? Don’t let me forget I wanna tell you all about me,” you manage to slur out.

“Rest friend! I am more than happy to continue our discussion tomorrow!” he quietly shouts, rubbing circles on your back.

Relieved that you were finally going to tell him, you finally succumb to sleep. Feeling you relax further into his body, Papyrus gently leans back further into the couch to make you more comfortable. Nuzzling the top of your head with his jaw he also closes his eyes to sleep.

_End_


	7. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse flew through this chapter after I finally got the previous one out. I really like how it turned out. Please let me know if you see any spelling or grammar errors though since I was so happy to complete a chapter so quickly I couldn't help but post it.  
> ~(>^_^)>

Waking the next morning, you were alone lying on the couch with a blanket placed over you. You smiled as the night was completely dream free and you felt more rested than you had in a while. The smell of sausages filling the air indicated the Papyrus was in the kitchen cooking again. Sitting up with a yawn, you stretch out to get all the kinks and wake up your muscles to start the day. Blanket folded and morning routine complete, your sitting on a stool and watching Papyrus in his element.

Another yawn had tears springing to your eyes and after a rubbing them away with a fist you blearily open your eyes to see Papyrus staring at you with a slight blush.

“Good morning,” you state with a smile.

“Ah uh yes good morning to you as well!” Papyrus then turns back to the stove to continue finishing breakfast as you wait.

“So what did you want to discuss today friend! Last night you were adamant that we have the talk today!” Papyrus said as he sat two plates on the island, then placed a cup of coffee in front of you.

Slowly bringing the cup to your lips, last night’s comfort and conversation came back to you and you could feel your cheeks grow warm.

“Yes I….”

“Papyrus!! It’s time for your training!” the shout came from your backyard. Both of you get up and check the window leading out to see Undyne with spear in hand standing on top of the obstacle course.

You smile and wave at her before going back to your breakfast.

“Human Friend! I can tell her to come back later if you wish to talk now!” Papyrus asked, looking at you in concern.

“Hmm, there’s something that I have to do anyway. So you training with Undyne will give me just enough time to look into it before we have our talk. Say lunch time?”

“Only if you are sure?!”

“Absolutely, we will talk at lunch.”

“Okay don’t forget to eat your breakfast please!” Papyrus then headed toward the backyard. “Undyne! I, The Great Papyrus, am ready to train with you until lunch when my friend and I will be having a talk!”

You giggle at his speech before grabbing your plate and heading into your workroom. Setting it down on a nearby table you close the blinds on the windows to allow little light then head towards the back wall. Kneeling down, you peel a portion of the carpet back to see plain old regular concrete.

Pricking your finger on one of the nails that kept the carpet down you let three drops land on the concrete and whispered the password. The concrete faded away to reveal a small safe. Taking it out you look around again but feel no eyes on you or see anyone peeking through the windows. Opening the safe, you take out a small computer chip. You were so glad to have made backup copies of all your families documents and pictures, keeping the fragile originals in a more secure and private location.

Placing it in your computer, it wasn’t long til you found Chara’s file as it was given its own folder.

*/*/*

{Those fools on the guild think that just banishing those monsters under the mountain will keep them there but I know the truth. Sooner or later those things will find a way out and destroy us all. I aim to create the perfect weapon to eradicate their kind. For the good of humanity my own child will be subjected to potions and a strict regime to ensure they are powerful enough to kill every single one. We will begin tomorrow on the first day of Summers Eve.

1st day of Summers Eve 15XX

Chara has been given their first potion to enable its magical powers to manifest. Considering its parentage the amount of magic received should be astronomical.

1st day of Summers Eve 15XX afternoon

So far nothing has changed, will give the potion another day before trying again.

3rd day of Summers Eve 15XX

Still nothing has developed within the child. Extreme stress testing shows the child is even weaker than before. The potion is a fail and additional testing will be completed.

10th day of Summers Eve 15XX

I may have finally found a combination that will give Chara magic. Hopefully the other potions have flushed from their system so there are no adverse effects.

11th day of Summers Eve 15XX

Though the potion gave Chara abilities now it seems the child has begun to develop a bit of a temper. I had to sedate them in order for them to stop beating at the walls.

13th day of Summers Eve 15XX

Chara is completely out of control. I have had to subdue them nightly just to get any sort of rest. The pictures of monsters I have shown them has provided the desired results though. In a few days I will take them to the mountain to complete the mission.

14th day of Summers Eve 15XX

Failure! Testing today has shown that the magic is waning. The spells cast are no longer as powerful and the magical aura was discovered to be reducing by the minutes. All that work gone. Now I must begin another series of trial and error potions to find the one that will keep the powers permanent.

16th day of Summers Eve 15XX

Chara has disappeared. Upon reaching their cell to give the morning meal, I discovered they were no longer in it. Not a complete loss as I was able to develop another potion that should work this time. I will have to wait for another test subject as the village is still on high alert due to my own child having been kidnapped two weeks ago.

3rd day of Spring 15XX

Chara’s body was brought to us by a huge monster. Its body was grotesque in every way and proved that I was right in demanding their complete and total annihilation. It did not attack us but was still a major threat to humans just for its existence. The council did not believe me but this should hopefully sway them in providing me with more funds. I wish it hadn’t taken the body though; studying the remains would have given me a better insight of what went wrong. At least the wife will stop hoping that our child will return home.

(Underneath that last statement was a well-drawn sketch of a young Chara lying in a bed of flowers)

11th day of Spring 15XX

Fools all of them. They disregarded my warning any way and won’t assist in my research. I have even been told to desist in attempting my experiments as it could cause the spell holding them underground to weaken and allow them out anyway.

12th day of Spring 15XX

I awoke this morning from a nightmare. Chara was taunting me, telling me of my failure. Their eyes were red like a demons and face was contorted in sadistic glee. My guilt must be manifesting in my dreams on how I treated Chara. Do they not understand that it’s for the good of all humans that those monsters disappear!

13th day of Spring 15XX

Chara was in my dreams again last night. I fear their ghost is haunting me for all the terrible things I have done. My hands shake as I remember the awful jabs of its longer than normal nails against my chest and stomach. Waking this morning there was drops of blood on my nightshirt. Checking myself in the bathroom there are healing wounds in the exact places I was attacked. Could this be a curse Chara placed on me before leaving?

14th day of Spring 15XX

Waking this morning I couldn’t find Jane. Searching the house I saw no signs of her. Granted we have been fighting due to our childs death but I had hoped she would be here during my time of need.

15th day of Spring 15XX

Oh Lord. Jane, my poor Jane. Did Chara make me do this while they tortured me in my dreams? I have vague pictures in my mind but nothing like this. Please Lord help me.

17th day of Spring 15XX

I don’t want to sleep anymore. The nightly torture by Chara is too much. My mind is slowly going insane as I thought I saw them casually walking down the street the other day. No one believed me when I tried to tell them. More scratches are appearing on my body. I’ve created a potion that will hopefully keep me awake so I can research how to end these dreadful dreams.

20th day of Spring 15XX

Father got what he deserved.

5th day of Summer 15XX

Reading this journal has me horrified that Mage Solomon would go to such drastic measures, we knew he had been obsessed but not to this degree. I pray Chara found some peace after getting revenge on their father. I have completely cleaned the house and the sickening lab he had in the basement. This journal will be kept safe in our family to ensure no one attempts such heinous measures and learns from Uncle's mistakes.}

*/*/*

Leaning back in your chair you let out a breath after reading. It didn’t give you a list of abilities like you thought but it definitely showed that Chara was not one to be messed with. Of course the journal also stated that Chara died and only came back to torment their father, so you just chock it up to reincarnation or a family members bloodline way down the road was mixed with Frisk causing the look alike. You sit up again in surprise. Did this mean Frisk was related to you?

You shook your head at the though. It was definitely something to look into on another day since you had barely eaten your breakfast and it’s been at least an hour if not more. You close down your computer and place the chip back into the safe and that back into the magically spelled hiding area.

“I’ll get my photo album from my room. He’d like some of the pictures there I bet and it would make the situation more believable,” You say, heading into the living room to get to the bedroom, breakfast plate still in hand.

Glass shattering caused you to turn your head only to see a large bright blue spear heading in your direction. A stone column rose from ground to deflect it, the spear lodging deep into it and the tip just barely appearing from the other side. Raising a hand out in front of you, a quickly said spell had the spear disintegrated.

“Phew that was close,” you say, slowly lowering the column back down.

Looking in the direction that the spear came from; you see Papyrus staring at you in disbelief. An old fear rose within you as he just stood there staring at you. Unable to take his rejection of your friendship, you quickly walk into your room and shut the door. Leaning against it, you slide down to the ground to sit on the floor with your legs splayed out. Bringing your hands to your lap you discover your breakfast plate still in hand.

You place it to the side as you were not all the hungry anymore and it was best to savor the last meal made by your best friend. Your heart began to ache at the implication that you would never see Papyrus again.


	8. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but I felt it was a good place to end it. Its the bridge to the next chapter that's going to be pretty long any way. ^_^

Staring off into space, reliving all of your happy moments with Papyrus, replaying all of his cute blushes and just trying to keep hold of those wonderful memories you had made as you were sure they were the last. It was then you also realized neither of you had taken pictures together and you had none of just Papyrus. You let out a deep sigh at that, it would have been nice to have something to add to your album.

Was it considered stalking if you only took a few pictures? Maybe a disguise to get up close photos would be better?

As you contemplated how dangerous it would be to hang from a roof, there was a soft knock on your door. Should you answer it, would you answer it? Did you want to face him as he rejected you and your friendship? Gently asked in his all too caring tone for you to leave town as it would make him uncomfortable being near you. But he could also not do those things.

The knock came again this time with a soft call of your name. Your eyes widened in shock and a gasp left you. Papyrus never said your name; it was always Human or Human Friend or even BFF. Well, the tiny ball of hope that had flared died a painful death in your chest, your heart squeezed tight in anguish as the one you had come to love and cherish wanted nothing to do with you. You didn’t want to hear the words from him yet, there was no way you could look into those sympathetic sockets and not break down.

“I just…I just need some time Pyrus okay,” whoops you were no longer on nickname basis. “Could you maybe…come back tomorrow please?”

On the other side of the door, Papyrus stared at it hoping you would open up and let him see you were okay.

“Are you sure?” he asked, gloved hand coming up to rest on the door.

“Please.”

Had he not been listening so intently, he would have missed the small plea. Going against his instincts this once, Papyrus agreed and left the house. Standing outside the door, Papyrus considered going back in and fixing the window at least but hesitated. His mind was still wrapping around the fact that his friend had used magic, not only that but the stone had a monster type feel to it if he was honest with himself. At least he had made sure Undyne had left without disturbing the human.

Papyrus paused again as he reached the sidewalk. Human? Was his friend a human? Maybe they were a monster in disguise? But why hide? He let out a sigh, turning back to look at his friend’s house and really wanting to go back and talk. Guilt twisted his heart as the small sad tone replayed in his head. Papyrus turned and left for Undyne’s house instead of his own, it wouldn’t do for him to wallow at home and possible give in to the ever increasing feelings to see his friend during their time of need.

*--*

After hearing the front door close, you let out a huge sigh and thump your head back against the door. Your feelings were all over the place, what you could not figure out was why tiny bits of anger were mixed in there as well. It could not be directed at Papyrus he was just being a good friend by heeding your request.

Though he could have fought back just a little more. Maybe even just demanded he stay and talk this all out. Then again you could have reacted better instead of running into your room like a coward.

You stood and made your way to the bed, sitting on the edge and placing your head in your hands.

Was it really cowardly when you thought your best friend was going to reject you? After years of solitude, random family companionship and the occasional acquaintance here and there, having someone to laugh and have fun with on a near daily basis was exhilarating. Toss in the fact you were also falling in love with him and it was one big bundle of feelings and confusion wrapped in one.

“What do I do?” you asked the empty air as you got up and left the bedroom.

The echoing silence of the house hit home your future without Papyrus. Glancing at the kitchen alone brought up more memories than you could count on both hands. With a frustrated grunt you threw on some clothes and left the house.

“No, I will not let it end like this. Real BFF’s stick together through thick and thin, happy times and jail times. If he can’t accept me then maybe it’s for the best but sulking about it will not solve it.” Resolve fills you as you walk across the street to Sans and Papyrus’ house.

You bang on the front door, face firm and ready to fight for Papyrus’ love…uh friendship. Yes your lovely friendship with Papyrus. Expecting to see Papyrus open the door, you are shocked that it’s Sans instead.

“Hey is Papyrus here? He left earlier and I need to talk to him,” you say.

“uh no. been here all day and haven’t seen him. probably at Al and Un’s place,” He replies.

Not waiting for further explanation you turn and head to town giving a shouted ‘thanks’ as you leave. Fifteen minutes of jogging, pausing to breath, taking a walk break and jogging again only to repeat this found you standing in front of Alphys lab finally. A few moments to steady your breathing and then you knock on the door.

There was no answer after your first knock so you try again, only for the door to slide open on its own. There was no one standing in front of the door to greet you but for some reason you knew Papyrus had to be here.

“Uh hello? I was just wondering if Papyrus is still here? I really want to talk to him and Sans said he would be here.” Stepping further into the lab you see a couch and large screen TV that was playing a type of anime.

There was the sound of a scuffle before a door further down was opened and Papyrus was tossed out. Hushed whispering could be heard before the door slammed closed. Papyrus stood and looked nervously at the ground. You couldn’t help but think that Papyrus was actually avoiding you and didn’t really want to speak with you at all.

“Listen I know I said I needed some time and to come back tomorrow but when I heard the door close and really thought about it, I didn’t want this to ruin our friendship… uh that is if you still think….were friends,” you said, feeling your courage slowly disappear as silence greeted you.

“No we are not friends!” He said, and now you wished you had stayed home and just wallowed in bed. Maybe make a sandwich and watch movies. You turned to leave as it was obvious Papyrus no longer wanted you around.

“We are BEST Friends!”

You quickly turn back to look at him and see him looking at you with a smile on his face. Feeling happy and glad and all around giddy, you run up to him and engulf the tall skeleton into a hug. He wrapped his long arms around you as well and rested his jawbone against the top of your head.

“Come let’s go back to your home and talk!” Papyrus said, you nod in agreement and reluctantly let go only to grab his gloved hand and lead him out the lab.

*-*

From the other room Alphys watched the monitors with Undyne and gushing at how cute the two of you were acting.

“Yea well those nerds still haven’t confessed to each other. It’s obvious they both are hard core in love,” Undyne commented.

“Don’t worry Undyne, I’ve seen this scenario before. Now that the almost ruined friendship fight is over they are going to start getting into embarrassing yet compromising positions together and with an accidental kiss they confess their love and its happily ever after for all our friends,” Alphys said smiling widely.

Unknown behind them, a pair of red eyes flashed in a dark corner before fading away.


	9. The Talk

The walk back to your house was quiet but not oppressive.

Though you wanted to start talking, you knew it would be better to wait until both of you were at the house. This time you were going to tell him before anything could come along and stop you from having this talk. There had been too many interruptions and this last one made you feel as though your friendship was in jeopardy.

Anticipation heightened as your block came into view. Your heart hammered its own rhythm as you unlocked the door and entered with Papyrus right behind you. Every step felt slightly weighted as you made it to the couch and sat down. As soon as Papyrus sat down as well, you sprang back up and headed to your room. Reaching under your bed you grab the photo album and cradle it to your chest before heading back out and sitting down again.

Papyrus just sat there staring at you. His sockets not judging or angry, only a concerned curiosity. Taking a deep breath you began.

“Okay so…my father is a monster and my mother is a human. Well a magic human I should say.” You open your album to the first page that shows a large grey boulder and a young woman standing next to it.

“My parents,” you confirm, as Papyrus leans over to look. “Dad was a rock monster. He was actually able to change his shape, big or small, round or oblong. Mom was the granddaughter and niece of two of the seven mages that…uh … locked away monsters into the underground.”

You turn the page again to see the same young woman hold a stone the size of a melon in her hands and she’s kissing it.

“They were so happy together. Both of them were devastated when the war against monsters and humans started. They rallied for peace but when dad was almost taken out by mom’s grandfather they knew it would be futile to attempt any negotiation. So they hid. It was not easy for them, going place to place with mom pretending to be a single young woman traveling with a rock. They had a lot of close calls and there were days they had almost given up.”

The page is turned again and the rock is alone on a sandy beach.

“After they received word that the monsters were driven underground, it was a hard realization for dad. He was alone unless other monsters had been able find means to resist the summon magic that had transported all monsters to the mountain. They wandered for several years before returning to Mt. Ebott. I wasn’t given all the details during that visit though; dad says it was a very sad day. Mom just shook her head and would ask me to change the subject.”

The page is turned again and the young woman is sitting in a rocking chair rubbing her pregnant belly.

“I was a surprising miracle, if you take my parents at their word. Mom and dad had both wanted a child but of course them being who they were it was thought impossible. Her human magic and his monster one took their true heart’s desire and created me. I just think they were messing around with their magic one day and by random chance a mix of spells and a little intent actually did it.”

You blushed as Papyrus let out a little aww as the next picture was a baby you.

“So taking into account how new this was of course they were not sure if it was the natural human nine months or the monster eight. Well just to clear the air it’s a combination of both for a total of seventeen months.”

You slowly flip through the next couple of pages of you as a baby, first steps, first boo boo and feeding fun times. The next picture you turned caused your eyes to get a little misty. It was of a much older woman and a not quite so big boulder with a young child standing between them.

“You know that monster parents slowly give parts of their soul to their child as they grow. My parents thought since I already had a human soul, I didn’t need some of dads. But when I began manifesting my powers I started getting sick a lot. As a last resort, dad gave me some of his soul and I started to get better. I was definitely a rambunctious little kid once I had the energy.”

Now the photos were of you playing sports, water balloon fights, and several of you in different Halloween costumes through the years. A teenager was leaning against a big boulder on the same sandy beach from a few pictures ago.

“I did age slowly, being in a child body when you were mid-teens was very frustrating but I was happy to spend that time with my mom and dad.”

This time it was pictures of you sitting with an elderly woman under a blanket reading a book together, the elderly woman sitting next to a slightly crumbling rock leaning against it, and all three just enjoying a sunset.

“It’s been,” you started but had to stop to take a breath, your heart still grieving. “It was a warm summer day, not too hot actually. Mom and dad knew their time was coming, after living hundreds of years they were ready to go. I tried to talk them out of it; I was willing to give some of my soul back so they could have a little longer.” You laugh, remembering the earful you got from both of them after suggesting it. The angry words that were said in your grief, the sadness and understanding they replied with.

“We spent one last day together. The morning was enjoying a good sunrise. Mom made breakfast and even though I tried to help she kicked me out. Dad and I went climbing up a few hills. A late lunch on our favorite beach reminiscing and laughing the whole time. Then one last sunset, once the sun hit the edge of the world they faded away in each other’s arms just like they wanted.”

A tear splashed on the last picture in the album. It was a picture of a large one story house with a rocking chair on the front porch.

“It was our very first home. We might have had to move away from it from time to time but it’s still in the family. I go there during the summer to keep it maintained and make sure it’s in peak condition.”

You close the album with a sigh and wipe at your eyes and cheeks to get rid of any lingering tears.

“You’re the very first that knows this about me actually. I mean yea I have a few cousins but our family reunion is fairly new so they don’t know how long lived I am. Its … it’s been pretty lonely really.”

Looking at Papyrus you feel your eyes sting at seeing tears streaming down his cheek bone and dripping from his jaw. This time Papyrus makes the first move and wraps you in his arms. You snuggle into the soft leather that was his chest armor, breathing in his scent of spaghetti and something you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“I am sorry you lost your parents and was left alone! I, The Great Papyrus, will never leave you alone again for we are Best Friends!” he said, though some of the words wobbled as he continued to shed tears.

You just hold on tighter to him at the declaration, your heart warming with his words. Several minutes later, you let go and hand the album to Papyrus.

“You can look at it some more if you want. It’s kinda late for lunch so how about an early dinner?” You get up to do just that when your hand is grabbed.

“How about we make dinner together and watch a movie?!”

With a smile, you nod and Papyrus places the album on the arm of the couch before following you to the kitchen.

*-*

“Why?” he whispered, breathing heavily. “Was it something I did or said?”

The room was silent as the figure stepped closer to the defeated monster.

“Maybe you offered too much tea when all I asked for was coffee. Or if you had loved me enough back then. Or maybe… it’s just because no one will really miss you.”

With one quick slash of the knife, Asgore Dreemur was no more. His tiny white heart floated in the air as his ashes scattered across the floor. Snatching it quickly, the heart was placed in a magical jar that kept the heart from disintegrating as well. It glowed a faint orange before being placed deep in a coat pocket.

“Now the time has come to begin my collection again. Let’s see if a new player in the game will make this run interesting.”


	10. The Discovery and a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone :) Thank you all so much for being extremely patient while waiting for the next update. I've been dealing with family issues and a strong case of writers block due to over working myself and not being able to listen to my muse when I had a moment.
> 
> I've hopefully written past this hurdle and can continue updating every two-ish weeks like I was before. I appreciate all of you so much  
> ~*~*~*~*

Your days returned to normal after that with only one change. With the morning sun came a more lighthearted feeling in your chest and your shoulders didn't weigh quite as much. Eyes still closed, you continued to appreciate that you still have Papyrus as a best friend and he knew all about you. Snuggling further into your pillow a sleepy smile pulled at your lips as you attempted to get a few more winks of sleep.

The smell of breakfast has you blinking your eyes open an hour later. Hearing the sizzle of sausage and the toaster pop, you get up and shuffle to the bathroom. Coming out to the kitchen a few minutes later, another yawn escapes you while you stretch your arms up in the air to see Papyrus turning to place something on the table.

"Goo..." You looked to see why he stopped only to pause at the blush on Papyrus' face.

"What's up Pyrus?" you ask as you finish the stretch, looking around to see what could have caused such a blush. Maybe a puppy or cat ran across the yard? With a shrug you turn to the kitchen to see Papyrus already facing the stove.

"Good morning!" Papyrus says still turned towards the stove.

"Good morning. Any plans for today?" you question, heading for the fridge to get orange juice.

"I am going to my house for a bit to check on my brother and make sure he is doing okay! I also need to take care of some errands but I will return in time for dinner tonight!" Papyrus said.

"Sounds like you have a busy day ahead. I'll take out the ingredients for a carbonara tonight," you say, already thinking of what was in your kitchen and what you might need to run out and grab.

"Excellent! I eagerly await to enjoy more of your cooking!" Papyrus compliments causing you to blush.

Breakfast done and dishes washed, you see Papyrus to the door and with a wave he is across the street entering his own house. A small pang filled your heart as you were already missing Papyrus but it was a familiar feeling that went away as you distracted yourself through the day. With a nod, you head for the kitchen to get out tonight's dinner and then to the office for work.

*-*-*-*

Several hours of work later, you finally decide to answer the call for food your stomach had been demanding. Getting up and stretching out you sigh in relief and head out to get something to eat.

Just as you pass the TV, a chill tingles down your spine. A feeling of foreboding fills you and slowly you turn around. Nothing was there.

You cautiously make your way to the kitchen and yet nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The feeling didn't leave you though as you quickly ate lunch and went back to work. Papyrus was the first to come to mind and you send a quick 'Hey how are you?' text just to make sure he's okay.

A glance at the phone a few minutes later and there was no response. His hands must be full, you think, he's probably putting the stuff down to text back.

A little over five minutes later and you check your phone to make sure the sound was on. It was.

Twenty minutes have passed and you were partially dressed and ready to storm the town to find your friend since a response to your text had not arrived yet. A chime from your phone has you tripping over your clothes to get to it.

BFFPyrus: I AM WELL HUMAN FRIEND.

Me: Is everything okay? Do you need any help?

Anxiously you finished getting dressed just in case.

BFFPyrus: PLEASE WAIT FOR ME TO RETURN TONIGHT AND ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED.

Yea as if you weren't already anxious it exploded a thousand times worse and his words didn't comfort you at all. You weren't even going to attempt to go back to work with them echoing in your mind constantly. It had been a while since you had used the obstacle course anyway and what better time than now when you needed to not think and just do.

*-*-*

After falling for what felt like the umpteenth time, you are startled when a gloved hand reaches your line of sight to help you up. Following that gloved hand up with your eyes you trace across the radius and ulna past the humerus and into smiling eye sockets. Relief like no other filled your entire body as you took his hand and was helped to your feet. Not even waiting for him to speak you wrap your arms around him and hug him close.

"I'm so glad you are okay," you whisper into his chest.

"I, The Great Papyrus, am sorry to have worried you!" he says, wrapping his own arms around you.

Realizing you had gone a bit sappy, you step back and clear your throat.

"I'd just gotten a bad feeling earlier and wanted to check on you. I still have a bad feeling actually and your text was all but confirming it. What's going on?" You turn to head back to the house and Papyrus follows you.

"Undyne has discovered some unsettling news!" Papyrus shouted with a sigh. You head to the kitchen and start dinner as Papyrus settled on a stool.

"We are not sure when but someone has assassinated our King! She had an appointment with him early this morning when she discovered his....his ashes in his home!"

You quickly forget about dinner and walk to Papyrus' side. You tug on his hand and lead him to the couch where you both settle and you continue to hold his hand. Already tears were forming at the corner of his sockets.

"We have spent the morning talking to any witnesses we could think of and comforting other monsters! Undyne thinks this happened a few days ago as there was still dirty dishes in the sink and two cups full of cold tea on the table!"

"Oh Pyrus," you murmur, rubbing his hand between both of yours.

"I have to go back tomorrow to help with the investigation!"

Another chill shivered down your back at that. Obviously something about this was making you very uneasy.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe help as part of the investigation crew or something?" you ask.

Papyrus looks nervous, he fidgets a bit in his seat. "I was wondering if you would mind staying the night at my house?! I don't want to leave my brother alone! But I don't want to leave you alone either since I would just worry about how you were doing!"

You furrowed a brow. "Is there anything else I can do to help? I mean not that there isn't anything wrong with staying the night at your place or anything but I figured you would need more than that?"

"Tomorrow you can join me as I report to Undyne! With our combined Best Friendship we shall have this case cracked in no time!" Papyrus continued to smile and sound enthusiastic.

Had you not been friends with him for so long this would have appeased you into thinking that nothing was bothering him. You carefully took in the dried tear tracks on this cheekbones and the small dip in his smile when he thought you were not looking.

It was obvious he was trying to be seen as strong during this hard time. You considered calling him out on it, letting him know that you were here for him and he didn't have to pretend. Then you remembered how supportive he was when you ended up talking about your past. It was time to return the favor.

"I'll put a few things in a bag and we can cook dinner at your house then," you reply giving his hand one more squeeze and looking at him meaningfully. "Should you need anything, I'm here for you anytime."

Papyrus nods his head in understanding.

"Great. Can you pack the food in a box or bag? I should be done in a few minutes. Oh hey if you get finished before me, pick out a few movies to take with us."

In short order you were packed and ready to go with Papyrus waiting patiently in the kitchen, a bag of food resting on the counter. That uneasy feeling held strong as the walk to his house was quiet. Papyrus went to check on his brother as you set up in the kitchen and started cooking.

Just as you were placing the plates on the table, Papyrus came down with Sans not to far behind him. You may not have known him long but it was obvious something was bothering the shorter skeleton. Seeing four plates on the table Papyrus grabbed one of them and portions the food out to the three plates.

"Frisk is not joining us today! They are currently at home comforting Queen Toriel as she has taken the King's death very hard!" he explains.

"Okay," you answer calmly, hoping your relief wasn't too visible. Then you kind of felt bad as these monsters were going through a hard time right now and you were glad someone who would probably make Sans feel better wasn't here.

Though you and Papyrus try to keep the atmosphere light by talking about movies and games, the tension in the room was still high. Papyrus attempted to get Sans to engage in the conversation even if it was just with grunts or noncommittal hum replies. Dinner finished, Sans returns upstairs without having really said anything. Papyrus watches him go with a sad gaze before turning to you.

"I am sorry to be such a horrible host friend!"

"No you're not," you hurry to discourage. "It's going to be a tough time for everyone right now. Even when you should be thinking of yourself, you are instead worrying about your brother and me. I'm glad you are so comfortable having me in your home to let me cook here and even stay the night."

You get up from the table to take the empty plates only to have them taken from your hands.

"I may have let you cook but cleanup is all mine! With my incredible dish washing skills they will be done in no time! Please choose a movie or show for us to watch! Oh unless you would like to get some sleep?!" Papyrus asks.

"A movie sounds awesome right now."

Dishes washed and movie started, the hours ticked by as movie after movie was watched. Though it wasn't the pillow blanket fort at your house it was at least a little comfortable on the couch. Your eyes closed slowly in the middle of another movie and your breath evened out. Papyrus turned to you after hearing a soft snore and his eyes softened.

Getting up quietly, he gently lays you out on the couch more comfortably and hurries up to his room to grab a blanket. Covering you with it, he smiled as he looked down at you sleeping. Papyrus then retreated to his room to get some sleep as well.

He closed his eyes and settled in bed with his own blanket tucked under his chin.

~*~*Dream~*~*

Looking around Papyrus is surrounded by nothing but darkness. Picking a direction and walking he begins calling out to friends and family looking for anything.

Suddenly a light shines down several feet in front of him and there you are, smiling in his direction. With a sigh of relief, Papyrus runs towards you. Just as he nears, black tentacles rise up from the ground and wrap around your body. They begin to drag you down and you reach out to Papyrus pleadingly. He tries summoning his bone weapons but nothing manifests.

He could only watch in horror as the ground swallowed you up, your voice echoing with shouts for help until abruptly cut off. Still running he reaches the area you disappeared, Papyrus beats at the ground and shouts your name. Another light further off comes on and he's running towards it. Getting closer he sees you lying prone on the floor.

A step away from entering the circle, black vines rise up and wrap around his arms and legs to stop him from moving. Papyrus struggles against them to get to you, with a strained pull he's freed and gathering you into his arms. That is when he realizes blood is seeping from a wound in your chest.

~*~*~*Dream End~*~*~*

With a gasp, Papyrus sits up quickly in bed. His body shaking with fear, he quickly gets out of bed and out of his room. Looking over the balcony, he sees you lying on the couch much in the same position as in his dream. Hurriedly but silently, Papyrus makes it down the stairs and next to you, leaning down to watch as your chest rises and falls in sleep.

Papryus gets an incredibly crazy idea.

He carefully lifts you into his arms and carries you up the stairs to his room. Closing his door silently behind him, Papyrus settles you into his bed and snuggles up right next to you. Already he begins to feel better having you so near.

Unknowing of your new sleeping arrangement, you burrow further into Papyrus’ chest and let out a giggle mumbling about oranges causing him to smile again.

*-*-End*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> Side Note: I honestly just realized most of my endings were of you and Pyrus falling asleep together. LOL ;)


	11. Being A Temporary Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate and love this chapter at the same time. Its necessary though its only got a bit of fluff. Thank you for reading.  
> ** (^_^)

Waking up warm and snug, you enjoy the post waking bliss with a sigh. It's only when arms are tightened around you, that you're suddenly wide awake and wondering where you are. Glancing up, you see Papyrus snoozing and you relax against his pajama clad chest with a quiet sigh of relief. Taking a quick look around, you wondered how you had ended up in bed with Papyrus.

"Nyeh heh heh I am so ....(snore) wonderful..."

You couldn't help but chuckle at that. There was barely any light in the room from the window so you figured it was still really early in the morning. Now that you were fully awake, you indulged in the guilty pleasure of Papyrus watching. Your eyes followed the slope of his frontal skull to his eye sockets closed in sleep. His nasal cavity twitched a little as another small snore was let out.

Though you didn’t have the courage to kiss him while awake you did lean closer and nuzzle his jawbone with your nose and kiss just underneath his chin. You lean back to see if he woke up but his sockets are still closed and he mumbles a bit more.

You lean forward for another when the nagging feeling of having to go finally could not be ignored. Having perfected your wiggle technique, your out of Papyrus' embrace and quietly but urgently making your way to the bathroom.

Just as you left the bathroom, there's a panicked shout from Papyrus' room. Scared that something had happened, you rush to his room quickly, only to see Sans teleport in there with one eye socket glowing blue and the other plain black. You as well had a spell on your lips and the surrounding stone ready to do your bidding.

"There you are! I woke up and you were gone!" Papyrus shouted, gathering you into his arms.

"uh...ok," Sans said, his eyes back to little white dots.

"Geez Pyrus I thought something had happened to you," you exclaim patting him calmly on the back. "Are you okay?"

Papyrus blushed. "Yes! Sorry to have worried you both!"

Sans yawns and shuffles out the room.

You pull out of his arms and stare up at Papyrus in concern. His facial expression was a mixture of emotions you couldn't really pinpoint yet, though you could tell there was a hint of fear and sadness.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Pyrus?" you ask again, leading him to the bed and sitting down, dragging him to sit next to you.

"Well I..."

A ringing sound breaks up the tense moment and Papyrus grabs his phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU PAPYRUS?! GET YOUR BONY BUTT DOWN TO TORIEL’S NOW!" came Undyne's voice.

"Ah sorry Undyne! My friend and I will head out there now!" he quickly hangs up the phone and stands.

"We can talk later, there is more to do today and it is obvious Undyne cannot get anything done without the great and spectacular Papyrus there to assist her!"

"Alright then. I'll let you get away with this one last time. But tonight you and I are sitting down and having a heart to heart talk," you say, standing as well.

"I do not have a heart silly human!" Papyrus looks down at you with a grin.

"Ohh you know what I'm talking about funny bones. Let me just change out of these clothes and then we can go." You attempt to give Papyrus a stink face but he just thinks you're pouting.

-__-

Not wanting to risk anymore of her wrath, you both munch on toast and opt to drive Papyrus' car.

Entering the garage you couldn't stop the whistle of appreciation for the vintage looking convertible waiting patiently to be started.

"Uh... you do know how to drive, right Pyrus?" you ask. You were not quite sure what type of car it was but it didn't look banged up which was a good sign.

"Of course I do. I am a magnificent driver, not once have I gotten a ticket or been pulled over," he commented, getting into the driver's seat.

You get in as well and buckle up quickly. As the engine starts and Papyrus peels out of the garage backwards, you say a quick prayer when he puts the car in drive and slams on the gas. You had been wary when he started gaining speed but the streets were relatively empty and the few cars on the road he passed by easily.

It wasn't long before you arrived in front of a large mansion and you shakily got out of the car and leaned against the door. While not completely spooked over his speed it was definitely its own rollercoaster ride in the thrills department. Waiting impatiently on the sidewalk was Undyne, her face in a scowl and her arms folded over her chest.

"About time you got here! I need you to take over for Dogamy and Dogaressa for a few hours. When I get back we’ll go over more details but right now I really need those two," she says, walking towards the both of you.

Papyrus gets starry eyed. "Does this mean I'm a part of the Royal Guard?!"

Undyne starts laughing uproariously and pulls Papyrus into a noogie.

"Of course you are! So you better live up to the Royal Guard name and protect the Queen and Frisk at all costs!"

Papyrus stands at attention immediately and salutes Undyne. "I, The Great Papyrus, will stop at nothing to ensure their safety!"

Undyne laughs again and pats you on the back causing you to fall over, luckily your hands caught you. Papyrus helps you up as she places her hands on her hips.

"You too human. You put me on speed dial and the second anything goes wrong you call me."

"Nyeh heh heh! Nothing will go wrong with me here! My skills in combat and puzzles will make those villains think twice about attacking us!" Papyrus struck a pose.

"Of course Papyrus I trained you after all. Still both of you be careful alright?" she said, giving you a 'he better not get hurt while under your watch' look.

Though you were also confident in Papyrus' skills, it was obvious he was truly forgiving and was more of a diplomat than a fighter when it came to confrontations.

"Yes Undyne we'll all make sure we keep each other safe," you answer, giving her a nod as well.

That settled, Undyne heads toward a motorcycle Papyrus had parked behind.

"Oi you two get a move on!"

The door opened and two dogs wearing long black cloaks walked out. They sniffed at Papyrus first before pointing their noses in your direction.

"Human?" one said, continuing to sniff.

"No, but yes. You are confusing our noses human not human," the other said.

You panicked at that and tried to think of something to say and explain yourself.

"I..uh...I just forgot to shower is all. Papyrus was in such a hurry and it is kinda warm so I'm sweating too?"

They sniffed a few more times before Undyne's shout calls them away.

"We'll be keeping a nose out for you human not human," they said before running after the aquatic warrior.

Papyrus waved goodbye enthusiastically as you sighed in relief. Its was fine that Papyrus knew all about you, that had taken you weeks to get used to as it was. Having others know... was something you were not ready for yet.

Once they were out of sight, you turn towards the house and begin heading toward the door.

"Ah you have not met Toriel before have you?!" Papyrus asks.

"No, but I know you will correct that," you say with a smile.

"Of course! It is only right that I introduce you to all of my friends so they can become your friends too!" Papyrus boasts.

"None of them could replace you as my bestest best ever friend though." You look intently at Papyrus' face and there it is. That adorable blush you can't help but cause at least a few times a day.

"Nyeh heh heh!" was all he could do as he rubbed the back of his skull in embarrassment and walked even faster towards the door and slamming it open. Jogging after him, you notice Papyrus hasn't moved an inch from the door. Reaching his side, you look into the house as well and pause in shock.

There standing over a pile of ashes and a blue-ish purple dress was Chara...er Frisk. Maybe Chara? You are not sure which one it was as the eyes kept flickering between red, black and some other color you couldn't see.

"What is....I don't....?" Papyrus stutters out.

Chara Frisk stares at the two of you with wide eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here! This isn't how it goes!" they shout, voice echoing in two different tones.

You grab Papryus’ hand and run out the door. His shock so evident that he just follows where led. As you were halfway down the drive you consider using the car but with Papyrus not really responding you didn’t want to risk a confrontation. Just as you reached the sidewalk a ping filled your ears before everything went dark.

_-_

Blinking your eyes, you find yourself leaning against the car and watching Undyne noogie Papyrus.

"Nyeh heh heh! Nothing will go wrong with me here! My skills in combat and puzzles will make those villains think twice about attacking us!" Papyrus struck a pose.

"Of course Papyrus I trained you after all. Still both of you be careful alright?" she said, giving you a 'he better not get hurt while under your watch' look.

Hesitantly you nodded, still getting your bearings back. Didn’t this already happen?

"Oi you two get a move on!"

The door opened and two dogs wearing long black cloaks walked out. They sniffed at Papyrus first before pointing their noses in your direction.

Your gut twisted like it did last time as they smelled you. Ignoring their questions you look towards the house and have the sudden urge to run inside.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself human not human?" one of the dogs said.

"Uh I just stink is all. Excuse me," you say then jog quickly up the drive and stop at the door. 

Taking a deep breath, you open the door and your shoulders sag in relief to see nothing in front of you. Infact you heard humming coming from the kitchen and music drifting from somewhere in the house.

"My friend is just really eager to meet Toriel! We will report should anything happen, goodbye!" Papyrus says before walking towards the house as well.

Standing behind you, Papyrus places a hand on your shoulder causing you to look at him. He gazes at you in concern considering you had never done anything like this before. Giving a chuckle, you rub the side of your arm.

"I guess I kinda had a sense of deja vu?" You say though it didn’t sound believable even to yourself.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" came a gentle voice from the kitchen.

"It is I, The Great Papyrus, along with his amazing best friend!" Papyrus responds.

You feel your own blush at his compliment and introduce yourself properly just as a pretty goat like monster with white fur comes walking around the corner.

Another hint of deja vu tickled your mind as you remember the outfit the current monster was wearing covered in dust. Not wanting to stare too long you lift your hand to shake.

"Its very nice to meet you a-and my condolences.” Crap should you have said anything about it? She was looking so content and then you just had to say something and now her eyes are filled with sadness.

"Thank you dear. My name is Toriel and it's also a pleasure to meet you as well. I've gotten bits and pieces from Papyrus about you and it's great to match a face with a name," Toriel says, taking your hand and giving it a steady shake.

Once again your face grew a little warm at the words. You didn't know Papyrus talked about you that much. Slanting a glance at Papyrus, he has a tint of a blush on his cheeks and turns away with a cough.

"I am going to check the perimeters! BFF please keep Toriel company! Where is Frisk?!"

Toriel chuckles a little. "In their room listening to music. They seemed a bit upset so I'm making a cinnamon butterscotch pie."

"I'm going to go say hi and then start laying out the puzzles!" Papyrus then walks down the hall and up the stairs.

You slowly relax as you continue to see proof that your daydream was just that. 

"I'd like to help if you don't mind? I know my way around the kitchen, I could probably help with lunch or something?" you ask with a smile, not wanting to stand around looking stupid and bring up the King again in your nervousness.

Toriel returns your smile and heads back to where you assume the kitchen to be.

"I would appreciate that child, thank you. We can get to know each other and you can tell me how you and Papyrus met," she says walking towards a counter with pie crust sitting on it.

"Well I met Papyrus when he was looking for a place to hang for a little bit. He seemed kinda sad and I just took a chance and invited him over. I don't think we've been separated since," you tell her as you wash your hands in the sink and begin looking at the ingredients already laid out.

"I'm glad you were there when Papyrus needed someone."

"Heh yea, I am too." You begin chopping up some vegetables and decide on a hot pot stew since there might be more guards taking over once Undyne came back. The stew would keep and Toriel would not have to make new meals all day depending on how many guards there were throughout the day.

Time passed in the kitchen as you and Toriel make small talk and cooked or baked. You only took a moment to see what Papyrus was up to but he would wave you off as he set up another puzzle in a section of the yard.

Both of you sat at the kitchen table drinking tea and waiting for the pie to finish baking.

"Whelp this calls for drastic measures." Grabbing a pen and paper you draw a quick picture and slide it to Toriel.

Looking at your picture, Toriel bursts out laughing and takes the pen you hold out.

*-*

Papyrus started for the kitchen, after completing his last puzzle, to check on you and see if there was anything he could snack on since breakfast was some time ago and it was only toast at that.

Seeing the kitchen from the hall, Papyrus noticed you and Toriel laughing together and passing something back and forth. Gazing at your laughing face, he felt his cheekbones warm.

He would admit freely that you were very important to him. Thinking about you always put a smile on his face and made him want to be by your side. Even now he couldn’t stop the extra lift to his cheeks as your laughter drifted to him. Not wanting to be parted from you longer than necessary, he strode forward.

"I’m glad you both are having so much fun!" Papyrus exclaims as he reaches your table.

"Toriel is better at this than I thought," you say adding your mark.

"What can I say, this game is X-citing," she puns and giggles.

Papyrus grimaces but doesn’t comment, though you do laugh at the joke. A timer rings through the kitchen and Toriel stands.

"The pies are finally ready. Would either of you like a slice?"

"Like I would turn down something that smells this delicious," you say, clearing away the tic tac toe covered papers.

"Yes I would like a piece as well!" Papyrus responds sitting next to you. You lean over and nudge his shoulder, smiling up at him when he turns to you.

"Everything go okay out there? Those were some pretty impressive puzzles you put out."

"Very much so. Anyone who attempts to hurt Frisk or Toriel are in for a treat when they enter my maze of puzzles." Papyrus poses in his chair with a suave grin.

"Then I definitely feel safer already. Should we call Frisk down?"

"I’ll take them up a piece later. I’m sure they are probably sleep by now as usually nothing will stop them from coming down after smelling my butterscotch cinnamon pie,” Toriel responds, setting plates down in front of you and Papyrus.

The three of you have a tic tac toe contest while enjoying the pie. Time passed by very quickly after that with you and Papyrus just walking around in and out of the house to keep an eye on things.

XxXx

The door sounded and with it came Undyne’s shout, Papyrus rushed out to speak with her. You stood as well to begin getting ready to leave and helped take yours and Papyrus’ dishes to the sink.

“I guess this means our shift is over.” You blanched at how that sounded. “Not that I considered it a hardship at all. This was extremely enjoyable and I hope we can continue to chat?”

Toriel chuckles as she rises from the table to get more tea.

“Don’t worry child I understood what you meant. I too had a wonderful time visiting with you though the circumstances for this meeting are not pleasant. Please stop by anytime you feel like visiting.”

You looked shocked at Toriel and couldn’t stop the big smile spreading on your face.

“Thanks I’ll take you up on that,” you respond, washing the last dish and placing it on the dish rack to dry.

“Wonderful! And if you need any help finding the place just give me a call. I can definitely give you a tu-Tori-al over the phone.” She starts giggling at the pun.

“You, Sans, and Frisk must have pun offs all the time.” You turn to see Dogamy and Dogaressa enter the house and hope that they don’t question you again.

"Our time together is really punderful. We sure do have a goat time.” She is able to get out before sitting back down at the table and laughing some more.

A few chuckles escaped you as her laugh was quite infectious. 

“Best Friend please exit the area as I do not want you infected with the puns filling the air!”

You give Toriel one last wave before exiting the house. Another dog with yellow leopard pants and a pink shirt is standing outside with Undyne and Papyrus.

“Okay you two, We’re setting up two team patrols to walk the more monster heavy neighborhoods. Starting tomorrow and every other day after that, you are walking from your area through here and into town. Walk around there for about an hour to see if anything looks suspicious and then walk back. Definitely take note of anything that may seem out of place or anyone acting out of the ordinary,” Undyne says as you come to stand next to Papyrus.

“You can count on us Captain!” Papyrus says, saluting Undyne. You smile and salute at Undyne as well but it’s sloppy and she knows you're just mimicking Papyrus.

“Nerds,” she huffs out. “Anyway Alphys is having a movie marathon tonight so you better show up. Bring snacks too.”

“I will make my special movie marathon spaghetti! Come Human Friend we must head to the store to get ingredients!” Papyrus runs to the car but you don’t follow.

Undyne lifts a brow knowing you must have something to say to not have followed after Papyrus. You want to mention your daydream since you still have a really bad feeling. Well better safe than sorry.

“I didn’t see anything but...I have a really bad feeling something is going to happen. I almost didn’t say anything since I honestly have no proof to give and it's just a hunch but sometimes we gotta follow our gut feelings right?”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now hurry up before he forgets you,” Undyne said.

Giving Undyne another salute you jog down the drive and get into the car. The seatbelt is barely buckled before Papyrus is peeling down the road.

No one noticed the eyes watching from the open second floor window.


	12. A Different Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot off the press and ready for your viewing pleasure is Chapter 12! Thank you all so much for you support and patience as I keep up with life and making time to work on this story. Updates will be slow but I have not given up on this story and will be working on it til the end.  
> <(^_^<)~

The days passed as they tend to do and suddenly it's been almost a month since you started guard duty with Papyrus.

There had been no further attacks, though Undyne was still adamant that no one stop patrolling. She barely lightened up on security around certain areas and that was only because Toriel had asked it of her.

You were also getting a feeling that things were going to get worse. Not one to neglect such feelings, you begin placing out feelers that your business may be up for sale and start working on the last few orders. A few years earlier than you had anticipated but when your intuition was practically screaming at you that something was wrong, you were not going to ignore it. Should nothing come from this, you still had a nice nest egg saved up to keep you fed and secure for a lifetime or two.

“Best Friend!” You hear the familiar shout just as your door is opened.

Torn from your thoughts, you smile as Papyrus walks in the room with excitement.

“We will be ending our guard route at Undyne and Alphys’ house so that we can have another movie night! I’ll be in the kitchen preparing the spaghetti!” He states, heading towards said area.

“That’ll be great. We’ve not had a movie night in a while,” you respond, chuckling at his exuberance.

“Yes it has been a few weeks since our last marathon with Undyne and Alphys! I should make extra special spaghetti!” Papyrus exclaims from the kitchen and the noise increased.

Getting up from the couch, you walk over to the kitchen to see Papyrus with three pots of water on the stove and several boxes of spaghetti noodles on the counter. You knew behind those boxes were cans of frosting, edible glitter and tomato sauce.

“Anything I can do to help?” you stand next to him and look into the pots to see hints of salt and oil waiting to boil.

“I have everything under control! Though I would be very thankful if you washed my cape for me! I seem to have gotten mud stains on it!”

He turned around and you saw large splotches of wet and drying mud on his cape.

“Sure Pyrus and I will have it done before we leave for patrol.” You walk up to him and to the side where the cape is clasped to his shoulder guard and are careful to remove the corner of the cape so you also don't get mud flying all over the place. Walking to the other end with a part of the cape in your hand, you take the same care with the other shoulder guard.

Papyrus looks down at your face and admires that you are trying your best not to damage his outfit. His face softens into a smile with more affection as you finally release the last edge. When you look up with a smile of your own, you’re pulled into how open and happy his gaze is on you.

Seeing you look at him, Papyrus blushes and turns his head. “Ah my spaghetti!”

He turns to the pots on the stove that have begun to overly boil and you step back, your heart hammering in your chest as the moment is gone. With a silent exhale, you leave the kitchen and head towards the laundry room.

Standing by the sink and holding a majority of the cape over it, you slide your hand just above each rock patch and command the dirt to fall off. Though some of the wet bits were stubborn, soon Papyrus’ cape is cleared of the chunky dirt. Wondering if it needed a full washing you lift the cape to your nose and take a small sniff.

Immediately, Papyrus’ scent fills your nose.

“Oh,” you couldn’t help but let out as you look down at the cape. Looking around, you don’t see anyone near, not that what you did was wrong. Though you also didn’t really smell anything else  either.

You turn the cape to where it mostly rested on Papyrus’ shoulders and take another small sniff. Your eyes flutter close as the scent surrounds you completely. Unconsciously, you bring the cape closer to your face as you take a long inhale and hold your breath for a beat to appreciate the aroma, slowly letting go of the breath with a small moan.

The moan startles you into jerking the cape back and staring at it in embarassment to have done such a thing. Another look around as if there could have been anyone looking at you, no one was, you set about wetting the cape where the mud and dirt was the most and just gently scrubbing it with laundry soap. Rinsing it out with water, you take it outside to dry in the sun and walk from the side of the house to the back and enter through the patio.

Entering the kitchen, you bumped your hip into Papyrus earning a smile from the tall skeleton and began making your own movie snacks to go with the special spaghetti.

Snacks finished and cape dry, you both package your things and head out to walk the neighborhood. Just as you finished your last round, Heats Flamesman comes up to you.

“You’re hotter than my own flames. Care to go out with me and compare heat signatures?” he says and waggle what you assume to be eyebrows.

“Uh,” was all you were able to get out since the sudden date request had shocked you. The block was silent for a moment as you tried to say something but your mind was drawing a total blank.

“I see you’re overcome by my intensity. Here’s my number when you’re ready to say yes.”

A slip of paper is pushed into your hand and the little flame man strutted away. You automatically stuff the paper in your pocket before looking over to Papyrus who was still walking ahead. Glad that he had missed the exchange, you jog to catch up to him and only moments later you were both standing in front of Alphys’ lab.

The building itself was large and white. A few window’s here and there but it was mostly plain in appearance.

“Hey Nerds!” Undyne’s shout came from above you. Looking up, you see the fish woman doing a handstand on top of the building staring at you.

“We have come for movies and snacks!” Papyrus replied back, holding up his bag. Undyne launched herself from the building, did a flip and completed a landing roll before standing up and facing both of you.

“Great, been waiting out here for you to show up! Come on let's get this party started!”

You walked in after Undyne opens the door, chuckling at Undyne’s enthusiasm and unaware of the inner turmoil of the tall skeleton following behind.

**~*~**

Papyrus was not quite feeling himself.

He had felt something similar to this before when Frisk and Sans had started to go out to have fun without him. When they started spending more time together without him and then finally just admitting they were dating. Yet somehow it also felt different from that time.

He wondered if you were going to take Heats offer and go on that date as he watched you greet Alphys with a smile and begin talking about the latest anime you’ve seen. Would you forget about him too as you went out and spent  more time with Heats or anyone else that happened to catch your interest. His soul twisted at the thought of you smiling that special little smile for someone else. Giving them those cute little eye wrinkles when you were truly enjoying something like cooking or running the obstacle course.

“Oi Papyrus! Why are you still standing there? Get over here and set out the snacks.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Papyrus walked into the room and held the bag in his hand tighter.

“Of course! Only the best in movie spaghetti for my friends!”

He put the thought of you both being separated out of his head, not wanting to ruin movie night thinking of sad things.

The table was already covered with boxes of pocky, bowls of popcorn, slowly melting ice cream and soda. Papyrus took out several bowls of his frosted glitter spaghetti and stacked them on the table next to the popcorn. As he set down the last container, your snacks were placed right next to his.

Papyrus looked over to see you emptying your own bag. His soul gave a little flutter when you look up and smile at him, the little wrinkles he found adorable making an appearance. An answering smile lifted his cheekbones, a stray thought echoing in his mind.

_I want that smile to only be for me._

“We’re starting off with some anime movie Alphys found and then its my choice so let's start this marathon!” Undyne shouted while pumping her fist.

Snacks are dished out, comfortable spots made and the movie begins. Its around the fourth movie that Papyrus feels the familiar weight of you leaning into his side. He shifts a bit, then lifts his arm where you automatically fall onto his chest and let out a soft snore. His eye sockets droop as the scent of you fills his nostrils making him feel warm and happy.

 _Yea, just for me._ Was his final thought as sleep claimed him.

 

**~Elsewhere~**

**_Oh the not so bitsy spider walked down the deep dark lane_ **

Muffet closed up her bakery for the night and bid the last of her employees goodbye before heading off towards her neighborhood.

**_Down came the knife and slashed across her mane_ **

So focused on getting home and humming a tune one of her customers had been blaring from their head phone, she didn’t notice one of her pigtails had been cut.

It wasn’t until one of her constant companions told her to watch out that she saw the glint of the knife as it cut off one of her arms.

Fear filled her as she began running, spinning webs and launching them where she thought her attacker might be.

**_Here she thought she was safe, but didn’t check around_ **

Leaving the alley, she ran a bit more before stopping to take a quick breath. This ended up being her downfall as blinding pain filled her before everything went dark.

**_And now the not so bitsy spider will never walk again_ **

Chara paused as they realized the song they were singing didn’t really rhyme. With a shrug, they watched as small black dots attempted to crawl away but a slash of the knife and they were falling to dust as well.

Smiling maliciously, Chara walked away whistling the same tune again.

**~Next Day~**

 

Undyne’s howl of pure rage woke up everyone.

Before you can move, arms wrap around you and pull you closer to a strong chest. You blink before looking up to see Papyrus searching for what could have caused Undyne to shout so fiercely. His eyes sockets intense and ready to defend you once the threat is found. Happiness warmed you that Papyrus’ first thoughts when being forced awake was to protect you.

When the shock of there not being anyone attacking passed, Papyrus set you down slowly. You couldn’t help snuggling into his side when your feet touched the ground, one of his arms still holding you around the waist.

“Undyne? What’s wrong?” Alphys asked as she walked up to her still fuming mad girlfriend.

“I just got a text from Doggo. Muffet was attacked last night. He and Greater Dog were completing their early morning route and found a pile of dust on the ground only a few miles from Muffet’s Bakery. He says it smells just like her.”

Horror crawled up your spine as Undyne spoke. Just when everyone thought they were safe, right when things might have been on the process of not hurting so much, it had to start again. The arm wrapped around you tightens, bringing you even closer to Papyrus.

“I’m going to increase patrols and start curfew for monsters until this culprit is found. No one is allowed out by themselves.” Undyne states, anger coloring her tone.

She pulls Alphys into her arms and stares deeply into the eyes of the one she loves so much. The thought that something could happen to Alphys makes Undyne’s stomach plummet and she couldn’t even bring herself to think what she would do without the smart lizard in her life anymore.

“Don’t worry babe. I’m going to find out who this sick twisted killer is and stop them.”

~~End~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
